LoveXFight
by Himawari Ichinomiya
Summary: Hitsugaya kini bingung harus memilih siapa di antara Ichigo juga Grimmjow. sementara itu, bencana kembali datang dan menteror Hitsugaya. Bagaimana dengan Ichigo juga Grimmjow? Chapter 6 UPDATE! RnR, pleaseee !
1. Chapter 1

"_Kau sekarang milik kami! Jangan membantah dan turuti saja permainan ini!"_

**Chapter 1**:Be Mine!

**By**:Himawari Ichinomiya

**Disclaimer: **Bleach©Tite Kubo

**Gendre:** Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Romance, Humor, Drama

**Pairing:** GrimmHitsu, IchiHitsu. (dan sewaktu-waktu yang muncul hanya salah satu pairing)

**Rated:** M

**Summary**: Ichigo dan Grimmjow adalah rival, baik dalam berkelahi maupun dalam membuat keonaran di sekolah. Suatu hari mereka sepakat bertanding untuk memperebutkan hati Toshirou! Apakah ini akan menjadi keeruntungan atau kesialan bagi Toushirou?

**Warning!:** Dalam fic ini akan terdapat banyak unsur OOC, YAOI, Typo(s) dan banyak hal GeJe lainnya. Bagi anak di bawah umur dan pembenci yaoi ataupun LEMON, tolong segera keluar dari fic ini, sebelum punya pikiran untuk nge-Flame saia. _So, Dun like? Dun read!_

Tetap nekad baca? Gak tanggung kalo nantinya jadi fujoshi atau fudanshi, ya~?

_~Happy Reading!_~

\(o_o\)~oo0oo~(/o_o)/

Pada hari yang indah di Karakura High School matahari bersinar begitu cerah dan hangat, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan munculnya hujan di langit, hiruk-pikuk murid di sekolah itu begitu terlihat di koridor dan kantin sekolah, menunjukkan bahwa saat ini adalah waktunya para siswa dan siswi untuk makan siang. Walaupun begitu, ada sebagian murid yang tidak ke kantin karena harus menyalin tugas di kelas atau membantu guru membereskan hasil pekerjaan di lab. Hitsugaya Toushirou sepertinya termasuk salah satu dari sebagian siswa yang saat ini tidak beranjak pergi ke kantin sekolah.

Saat ini pria bertubuh mungil a.k.a Hitsugaya itu sedang belajar di sebuah ruang yang banyak bukunya, atau bahasa gaulnya perpustakaan. Hitsugaya berdecak sebal di dalam ruangan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Walaupun ruangan itu 'perpustakaan' yang notabene tempat orang harusnya membaca buku, malah digunakan oleh sebagian besar siswa dan siswi sekolah itu untuk pacaran!(nasib perpus di sekolah saia)

"Sayang… Habis gini anterin aku ke Shibuya, ya~?" ucap si wanita.

"Oke, untuk kamu apa sih yang _enggak_…?"Jawab si pria sambil memeluk pundak si wanita.

Ukh! Hitsugaya menahan muntah mendengar percakapan basi dari salah satu pasangan yang sedang bermesraan di ruangan itu. Bukannya, sebel karena belum punya pacar… Tapi, karena saat ini pria berrambut perak itu sedang belajar di ruangan itu. Bagaimana bisa konsen bila ada pasangan yang jumblahnya bejibun di dalam sana sedang bermesraan?

'Sial! Kalau begini kapan aku bisa belajar?' batin Hitsugaya . Akhir-akhir ini nilai pemuda imut itu sedang menurun drastis! Dari yang biasanya peringkat satu seangkatan sampai menjadi peringkat sepuluh! Itu karena salahsatu sahabat karibnya Rangiku Matsumoto dan Rukia Kuchiki senang mengajak Hitsugaya _Hang out_ ke shibuya, _game center_ dan tempat-tempat main lainnya, alhasil beginilah sekarang! Sial bagi Hitsugaya, tidak ada satu-pun tempat yang nyaman untuknya belajar. Kenapa tidak dirumah saja? Karena bila Hitsugaya belajar di rumah, pasti saudara sepupunya, Hinamori Momo merecokinya belajar. Dengan kesal Hitsugaya berdiri dari tempat duduknya semula, mengambil buku pelajarannya lalu pergi keluar dari perpustakaan.

'Sekarang aku harus belajar dimana,ya?' Batinnya. Pria mungil itu sedang berpikir tempat mana lagi yang suasananya sepi dan pas untuk belajar. 'Aha! Taman belakang sekolah!'. Akhirnya Hitsugaya berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Tak lama kemudian Hitsugaya sampai pada taman belakang sekolah. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh di sana… Hah! Ternyata dilihatnya dua orang siswa yang tak dikenalnya hendak menghajar pemuda malang di depannya.

"Huh! Ichigo, kenapa kau ingin menghajar dia juga?" Ucap salah salah satu pria yang berrambut biru muda salah satunya.

"Dia sudah mengadukan aku pada guru saat sedang melakukan 'itu' sama Innoue… Jadi aku diskors selama seminggu gara-gara itu! Kau sendiri kenapa, Grimmjow?" Jawab pria berrambut jabrik berwarna _orange _itu sebal.

"Dia melaporkanku saat aku sedang merokok di atap sekolah bersama gengku, jadi aku di hukum untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, bila menolak atau bolos akan diskors selama tiga hari. Menyebalkan!" Jawab Grimmjow smbul mengenggam erat kerah baju pemuda berkacamata di depannya.

"Itu salah kalian sendiri! Lagi pula aku, sebagai ketua komite disiplin, harus melaporkan hal-hal seperti itu kepada para guru!" Jawab pemuda berkacamata itu tanpa gentar.

"Sialan kau, Ishida!" ucap Ichigo lalu memukul perut Ishida, pria yang di pukul itu mengerang kesakitan karena pukulan Ichigo mengenai perutnya telak, sedangkan pria berrambut biru muda di sebelah Ichigo menyeringai senang.

"Hei! Berikan aku bagian juga!" Ucap Grimmjow menghentikan kepalan tangan Ichigo yang hendak meninju wajah Ishida. Ichigo menghentikan gerakannya saat tangan Grimmjow mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat.

"Huh! Jangan mengganggu kesenanganku, Grimmjow!" dengus Ichigo kesal.

"Kau lupa kalau aku juga ambil bagian untuk ini, HAH?" tungkas Grimmjow kasar.

"Oke, jangan buat dia pingsan duluan! Aku juga belum puas menghajarnya!" ucap Ichigo. Grimmjow tersenyum senang mendengarnya kemudian mulai mengeluarkan seringai kejamnya di depan wajah Ishida.

Sebelum kedua pemuda berandal ini kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi tertunda karena sedikit negosiasi, seorang pemuda mungil berrambut perak itu mengintrupsi kedua pemuda yang hendak menghajar wajah dan perut Ishida itu.

"Berhenti! Dasar pengecut! Beraninya main keroyokan!" teriak Hitsugaya tak gentar sambil membentangkan tangannya di depan Ishida, mencegah kedua orang senpainya menghajar pria berkacamata itu. Setelah itu, Hitsugaya berpaling menatap Ishida.

"Sana pergi! Disini biar aku yang urus!" Ucap Hitsugaya, berusaha menenangkan pemuda di belakangnya menunggu aba-aba lagi, Ishida segera berlari pergi dari tempat itu. Setelah melihat Ishida pergi, Hitsugaya kembali memandang kedua orang _senpai _yang ada di depannya.

"Apa maumu, cebol?" Tanya Grimmjow kasar.

Twitch! Twitch! Tanda berupa empat siku-siku muncul di dahi Hitsugaya. Dia paling benci bila di sebut kecil, cebol dan kata-kata yang sebangsanya.

"Apa katamu? Dasar sial!" umpat remaja berambut perak itu. Tangan kanannya dikepalkan dan berusaha meninju wajah Grimmjow. Sayangnya, gerakan itu dihentikan oleh Ichigo dari belakang. Hitsugaya belum menyerah, digerakkan kakinya berusaha menendang selangkangan Grimmjow. Tapi, sial lagi bagi Hitsugaya, karena tendangan itu di hentikan oleh Grimmjow, bahkan hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan!

"Dasar keras kepala!" bentakGrimmjow sambil menunduk menatap wajah Hitsugaya yang memang lebih pendek darinya, sedangkan yang di tatap malah membuang muka ke arah lain. Dasar tak mengerti situasi! Hitsugaya masih tetap bersikap tenang dan keras kepala, padahal Ichigo sudah menahan kedua tangannya sehingga tak dapat bergerak lagi dan jarak wajah Grimmjow dengan wajahnya hanya sepuluh senti. Bukankah saat ini adalah situasi yang terburuk dalam hidupnya?

"Kau… kalau dilihat-lihat… ternyata manis juga…" ucap Grimmjow sambil mengeluarkan seringai kejamnya.

"Yah… aku juga berpikir begitu sedari tadi…" sahut Ichigo ikut menyetujui rivalnya ini.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana cara yang bagus untuk menghukum orang yang sudah mengganggu kesenangan kita, Ichigo?"

"Bagaimana kalau melakukan 'itu' saja?" jawab Ichigo sekaligus menanyakan pendapat dengan serigaian tajam di wajahya menatap Grimmjow.

"Boleh juga…"Ucap Grimmjow lalu menatap pria mungil yang tangannya masih di tahan oleh Ichigo.

"Apa maksud kalian, HAH? Lepaskan aku!" teriak Hitsugaya meronta-ronta. Walaupun tenaganya sudah mulai habis dan dadanya naik-turun karena terengah-engah. Melihat keadaan Hitsugaya yang mulai melemah, Ichigo merebahkan tubuh mungil itu ke tanah dan memegang kedua tangan Hitsugaya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan Grimmjow menduduki kedua kaki Hitsugaya, agar kakinya tidak meronta-ronta.

"Menyingkir kalian! Cepat lepaskan aku!" bentak Hitsugaya yang masih merasa tak gentar dengan dua pemuda lebih tua dihadapannya.

"Diam dan nikmati saja!" Ucap Grimmjow dengan seringaian yang tak juga hilang dari wajahnya. "Ayo kita mulai!" lanjut Grimmjow kepada rivalnya yang berambut _orange_. Tak menunggu aba-aba dari Grimmjow lagi, Ichigo segera membuka kancing seragam Hitsugaya satu-persatu. Sedangkan Grimmjow, dia mulai membuka lesreting celana Hitsugaya. Remaja malang itu masih meronta-ronta. Tapi, apa daya bila semua bagian tubuhnya sudah terkunci rapat dengan tangan Ichigo dan tubuh Grimmjow. Ichigo mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Hitsugaya dan mulai mencium bibir ranum pemuda mungil berrambut silver itu dengan penuh nafsu. Dia menjilat, menghisap dan mengigit-gigit kecil bibir mungil itu hingga menjadi bengkak dan kemerahan. Tak puas sampai di situ saja, Ichigo menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut itu, membuat pemiliknya mengerang tertahan.

"Hmmmmhh…mmmhh…"Sela Hitsugaya di tengah ciumannya. Ciuman panas itu membuat siliva-siliva kecil entah milik siapa keluar dari perpotongan antara dua bibir yang saling bertautan itu. Karena kedua orang ini masih membutuhkan oksigen, maka Ichigo dengan perasaan berat hati melepaskan ciumannya. Hitsugaya terengah-engah, dadanya naik turun dan nafasnya tidak teratur begitu Ichigo melepas ciumannya.

"Kau gi- Aaahh!" belum sempat pria berrambut silver itu memaki Ichigo, titik _sensitive_ yang berada di antara kedua kakinya sedang dimainkan oleh Grimmjow mengunakan tangannya,di remasnya titik itu dengan keras kemudian mengocoknya menggunakan tempo yang cepat, membuat pria mungil yang menjadi sasarannya itu melenguh nikmat.

"Uuhhh… unnnhh… emmmhhh…" belum sempat tersadar dari kenikmatan yang didapatnya dari Grimmjow, Hitsugaya lagi-lagi tersentak dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Ichigo. Pria berambut orange itu menjilat telinga Hitsugaya dengan lembut dan sesekali Ichigo mendesah sexy di telinganya, membuat Hitsugaya lupa bahwa hal ini adalah pemaksaan dan membuatnya ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih. Grimmjowpun tidak diam, dengan segera diraupnya kejantanan Hitsugaya yang sudah menegang itu kedalam mulutnya. Awalnya Grimmjow menjilat ujung kejantanan yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan pra-sperma itu, menjilat dari ujung kepalanya lalu menghisapnya sebentar setelah itu dia masukan semua bagian kejantanan Hitsugaya ke dalam mulutnya, membuat pria mugil itu merasa nikmat.

"Ahhh~~! Ahhhhnn… aaahhh… ah!" Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya, sebisa mungkin menahan desahan nikmat meluncur dari bibir mungilnya, mengakibatkan bibir mungil kemerahan miliknya menjadi berdarah karena terlalu kuat digigit. Ichigo yang melihat kejadian itu jadi mendekatkan wajahnya sekali lagi ke dekat wajah Hitsugaya.

"Jangan tahan desahanmu, mungil! Keluarkanlah semuanya." Ucap Ichigo sambil menjilat sudut bibir Hitsugaya dengan lembut, berusaha menghilangkan darah dari sudut bibir pemuda berambut keperakkan itu. Hitsugaya merasa agak kesal karena disebut 'mugil' tapi otaknya sudah tak mampu mencerna lagi hal-hal yang lain karena kini tubuhnya begitu dimanjakan oleh kakak kelasnya yang bernama Grimmjow dan Ichigi ini. Ichigo kembali mencumbu bibir Hitsugaya dengan bibirnya, sedangkan tangannya memilin-milin kedua titik _sensitive_ di dada Hitsugaya. Sedangkan Grimmjow masih melumat kejantanan Hitsugaya dan tanganya asyik bergerilya di lubang kenikmatan pemuda mungil itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian tubuh Hitsugaya mengejang, dirasakannya sesuatu begitu ingin keluar dari ujung kejantananya.

"Uuwaaa, UWAAAHHHH!" Hitsugaya melenguh nikmat seraya mengeluarkan cairan putih kental ke dalam mulut Grimmjow. "Hah..Hah..Haah…" Hitsugaya begitu terengah-engah setelah ejakulasinya yang pertama, dadanya naik-turun dan wajahnya begitu memerah, walaupun dia sudah mencapai klimaks, tak dapat dipungkiri bila pemuda mungil itu merasa masih ingin melakukan hal yang lebih.

"Kau ingin sesuatu yang lebih, bukan?" ucap Grimmjow seakan mengerti yang di inginkan oleh pemuda yang ditindihnya itu. "Baiklah… ayo kita lakukan pertunjukan puncaknya, Ichigo!" lanjut Grimmjow. Ichigo yang mengerti maksudnya langsung membalik posisi tubuh Hitsugaya menjadi menungging membelakangi Grimmjow. Pemuda berambut _orange _dan biru muda itu sama-sama menurunkan celananya hingga sebatas lutut, membuat sesuatu yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi keluar dari sarangnya. Grimmjow memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Hitsugaya dan mengerak-gerakannya di dalam sana. Lalu menyusul jari kedua yang membuat Hitsugaya membelalakan matanya dan ingin berteriak. "AH-hmpphh!" teriakan pemuda berambut perak itu tertahan karena mulutnya yang mungil disumpal oleh kejantanan Ichigo. Awalnya pemuda mungil itu menolak melumat kejantanan Ichigo, tetapi, karena tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit gara-gara Grimmjow yang mulai memasukan jari ketiganya, akhirnya, Hitsugaya mau saja melumat kejantanan itu. Dijilatnya kejantanan Ichigo yang besar dan panjang itu, dari ujungnya keluar cairan bening yang membuat kejantanan itu semakin menggiurkan. Diisapnya ujung kejantanan Ichigo, lalu dijilatnya cairan bening itu, merasa ketagihan dengan rasanya, dimasukannya kejantanan Ichigo kedalam mulutnya walaupun tak bisa masuk semua, dikarenakan ukurannya yang kelewat besar.

"Ssshh… bagus. Begitu terus!" ucap Ichigo sambil berdesis nikmat karena perlakuan Hitsugaya.

Sedangkan Grimmjow, kini sudah mulai memasukkan kejantanannya yang juga sudah menegak sempurna kedalam lubang kemerahan Hitsugaya.

"Uggh… lu-lubangmu.. sempit sekali…!" Ucap Grimmjow seraya berusaha memasukan kejantanannya yang juga berukuran besar ke dalam lubang Hitsugaya. Grimmjow menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar lalu mulai memasukkan kejantanannya dengan sekali hentak.

"Ummmppphhh!" Hitsugaya mengerang kesakitan, tapi teriakkannya teredam oleh kejantanan Ichigo yang menyumpal mulutnya. Setelah memberikan waktu sebentar agar tubuh Hitsugaya beradaptasi dengan kejantanannya, Grimmjow mulai bergerak, dikeluarkan kejantanannya hingga hanya tersisa kepalanya saja, lalu dihujamkannya dengan kasar menuju prospat Hitsugaya.

"Iiiittttaaiii~~~i!" Teriak Hisugaya begitu Ichigo meluarkan kejantanannya dari mulut pemuda mungil itu. Sepertinya Ichigo tidak mau terburu-buru ejakulasi. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Hitsugaya yang membahana di tempat itu, Grimmjow tetap melakukan kegiatan mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya malah semakin lama semakin cepat dan beringas. Lama-lama erangan sakit mulai tergantikan dengan desahan nikmat yang meluncur dari pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Uh! Ah~! Ahn..ah! More harder! Faster!" tanpa sadar ucapan seperti inilah yang keluar dari mulut mungil itu, membuat Grimmjow menyeringai nakal dan terus menusukan kejantanannya pada _sweet spot_ Hitsugaya. Sampai pada batasnya Hitsugaya merasa tubuhnya menegang sempurna, pandangannya memburam dan tiba-tiba keluarlah cairan putih kental tanda kenikmatan dari kejantanan Hitsugaya.

"Hyaaaaahhhh!" teriak Hitsugaya nikmat. Setelah itu recktum Hitsugaya berkontraksi dan meremas kejantanan Grimmjow dengan keras, membuat pemuda berambut biru muda itu juga mengalami ejakulasi di saat yang hampir bersamaan. Grimmjow mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari tubuh Hitsugaya dan akhirnay Grimmjow terduduk di tanah, tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah, banyak peluh keluar dari sana, napasnyapun menjadi terengah-engah dan matanya masih terpejam, merasakan ejakulasinya. Keadaan Hitsugaya-pun tak jauh beda dengan Grimmjow, malah remaja berambut perak itu terlihat lebih lelah dari pada Grimmjow.

"Hei! Jangan kau anggap permainan ini sudah selesai, mungil!" ucap Ichigo kesal . "Kau masih belum memberiku _service_ pada milikku yang di bawah sini." Lanjutnya dengan menunjuk kejantanannya yang masih berdiri. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Hitsugaya yang sudah lemas, mengarahkan lubangnya tepat di kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi. Karena tadi lubang Hitsugaya sudah dimasuki oleh kejantanan Grimmjow, membuat Ichigo tak perlu bersusah payah membuka lubang Hitsugaya lagi. Setelah kejantanannya masuk dengan sempurna dalam tubuh Hitsugaya, Ichigo mengangkat tubuh mungil itu naik-turun dan semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Ahn…Ah! Ah! Emmhh!" mau tak mau, Hitsugaya kembali mendesah. Dirasakanya Ichigo makin mempercepat tenaganya menaik-turunkan tubuh Hitsugaya. Sweet spotnya dihujam berkali-kali oleh kejantanan Ichigo dengan keras dan beringas, membuat desahan dan erangan muncul dari bibir keduanya.

"Uhh..Ka-kau, benar-benar sempit." Ucap Ichigo sambil mendesis karena lubang Hitsugaya yang memanjanya. Setelah beberapa sodokkan lagi, tubuh Hitsugaya mengejang, menandakan pria berambut perak itu akan segera mencapai Klimaksnya yang sudah kesekian kali.

""Huwaaaaahhhh!" Teriakan Hitsugaya menandakan bahwa tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas terakhir permainan antara ketiga orang itu dan setelah itu Ichigo-pun ikut mengeluarkan klimaksnya di dalam tubuh Hitsugaya, kini tubuh pria mungil itu berisi cairan milik Grimmjow dan Ichigo. Setelah puas mencicipi tubuh Hitsugaya, kedua pemuda itu kembali mengenakan seragam mereka, didengarnya suara sayup-sayup langkah kaki mendekat ke tempat merka berada. Hitsugaya yang juga menyadarinya, cepat-cepat menggunakan pakaiannya kembali dengan susah payah. Tak lama kemudian munculah guru BP, yaitu Tetsuzaemon Sensei beserta Ishida di sampingnya.

"Jeagerjaques! Kurosaki! Apa lagi yang kalian lakukan kali ini? Menyerang dan mengeroyok adik kelas!" Ucap Tetsuzaemon _sensei_. "Kalian berdua ikut aku ke ruang konseling! Dan kau Ishida dan siapa itu disebelahmu?"

"Hitsugaya, _sensei._." jawab Hitsugaya lemah.

"ya, kalian berdua cepat kembali di kelas! Pelajaran sudah dimulai sedari tadi!" ucap guru berkumis tipis dan berkacamata hitam itu.

"_Hai', sensei_!" jawab Ishida dan Hitsugaya.

"sedangkan kalian berdua, aku punya hukuman tersendiri untuk kalian!" kedua siswa bermasalah itu-pun mengikuti guru BP mereka menuju ruang bimbingan konseling.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Toushirou-_kun_? Kemana saja kau?" Tanya Rangiku berbisik-bisik pada Hitsugaya yang baru saja memasuki kelas dan saat ini Mayuri _sensei_, guru biologi sedang asyik menerangkan bab genetika yang sangat di sukainya.

"Terlibat masalah." Jawab Hitsugaya singkat dan tentu saja dengan suara yang juga berbisik.

"Dengan siapa?" Tanya Rangiku masih penasaran dengan jawaban Hitsugaya yang menurutnya masih tidak jelas.

"Dengan _senpai _yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki dan Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."Ucap Hitsugaya dengan kesal, karena mengingat kembali kejadian yang dialaminya di taman belakang sekolah tadi. Tubuh bagian bawahnya-pun hingga kini masih terasa sakit saat duduk di bangku, membuat pemuda berambut perak itu semakin kesal.

"Hah? Gawat banget, tuh!" ucap Rangiku hiperbolis.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hitsugaya cuek.

"Kau tidak tau? Kurosaki _senpai_ adalah pemimpin geng yakuza bernama shinigami, geng itu berkuasa di bagian barat kota Karakura, sedangkan Jeagerjaques _senpai_ adalah pemimpin geng yakuza bernama espada, geng itu berkuasa di bagian timur kota Karakura. Mereka terkenal akan sifatnya yang kejam dan tak pernah ampun dalam menyiksa mangsanya!" ucap Rangiku, sedikit pamer kemampuan gosipnya.

"Lalu? Kenapa mereka berdua bisa sekolah di sini?" Tanya Hitsugaya, mengingat reputasi sekolahnya adalah termasuk sekolah unggulan. Dan sekolah unggulan, Kok bisa menerima siswa bermasalah seperti Ichigo dan Grimmjow?

"Itu karena, paman Ichigo adalah pemilik yayasan sekolah ini, sedangkan orangtua Grimmjow adalah pemegang saham terbesar sekolah ini!" Jelas Rangiku serius. Karena asyik membicarakan kedua _senpai_ itu, membuat Hitsugaya dan Rangiku lupa bahwa saat ini sedang pelajaran dan sukses mendapat hadiah _death glare_ geratis dari Mayuri _sensei_. Hitsugaya sendiri jadi tidak bisa konsen dengan pelajaran karena pembicaraan dengan Rangiku tadi. 'Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi lagi.' Doa Hitsugaya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di ruang konseling a.k.a BP_

"Lagi-lagi kalian mencari masalah dengan siswa lain…"Ucap Ukitake _Sensei_ sembari melihat pemuda berambut orange dan berambut biru muda yang duduk di depannya. Dia melihat kedua pemuda itu bergantian lalu menghela nafas. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambil buiku laporan pelanggaran untuk kalian." Lanjutnya, setelah itu mulai berjalan keluar ruangan. Ruangan kini hanya berisi kedua remaja bermasalah tu.

"Grimmjow."ucap Ichigo memanggil rivalnya tanpa menoleh menatap pria yang dipanggilnya sedikitpun.

"Apa?"Jawabnya juga tanpa menoleh untuk menatap Ichigo.

"Si mungil itu, maksudku Hitsugaya… Dia orang yang menarik, bukan?" Tanya Ichigo, seringai muncul di wajahnya ketika menyebut remaja berambut perak dan bertubuh mungil itu.

"Huh…" Grimmjow enggan menjawab, karena perkataan yang diucapkan Ichigo memang tepat, Hitsugaya menarik perhatiannya. Sikap Hitsugaya yang bertolak belakang dengan semua orang yang berada di sekitar mereka, biasanya semua orang yang ada di sekitar Ichigo dan Grimmjow lebih memilih bersikap tunduk dan patuh pada merka, sedangkan Hitsugaya malah bersikap sebaliknya, sungguh pemuda yang menarik."Lalu?" lanjut Grimmjow.

"Bagaimana… kalau kita melakukan permainan yang seru?" Tanya Ichigo memancing, seringaian tak juga hilang dari wajahnya.

"Maksudmu?" Ucap Grimmjow menuntut penjelasan.

"Pemuda yang bernama Hitsgaya itu… bagaimana bila kita bertanding untuk mendapatkannya?"

"Berani juga kau menantangku." Ucap Grimmjow, seringai juga mulai muncul di wajahnya.

"Huh… tentu saja..!" Ucap ichigo menoleh pada pemuda berambut biru di sebelahnya."Pertama, dia harus jadi milik kita berdua dulu, baru kita bisa bertanding." Lanjutnya.

"Tentu, saja. Kita buat si mungil itu jadi milik kita!" Ucap Grimmjow mengakhiri pembicaraan di antara mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng!" Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, murid-murid SMA Karakura menghela nafas ketika mendengarnya dan dengan segera membereskan barang-barang mereka yang berserakan di atas meja. Hitsugaya juga begitu , dengan tergesa-gesa dia membereskan barang-barangnya, karena perasaannya serasa tak enak sedari tadi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang dikenalnya berteriak,"Apa ada anak yang bernama Hitsugaya?" ternyata itu adalah Ichigo! 'mati aku!' batin Hitsugaya yang mematung di tempat duduknya.

"Toushirou-_kun_! Kamu dicari tuh!" ucap Rangiku. Hitsugaya masih terdiam di tempatnya semula. Ichigo dan Grimmjow mengedarkan pandangan pada seisi kelas itu dan seketika kembali menyeringai kejam ketika menemukan Hitsugaya yang tak bergerak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ketemu juga, kau 'mungil'!" ucap Ichigo.

"Aku bukan 'mungil' dasar kepala _orange_!" bentak Hitsugaya ketus. Sementara siswa dan siswi kelas itu terperanjat dengan apa yang mereka dengar. 'Berani banget nge-bentak Kurosaki _senpai_!' batin mereka dalam hati. Ichigo dan Grimmjow masuk kedalam kelas dan mendekati Hitsugaya di bangkunya.

"Mau apa kalian kemari, HAH?" Tanya Hitsugaya yang sudah emosi, mengingat apa yang mereka berdua lakukan kepadanya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hitsugaya, Ichigo dan Grimmjow malah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan lagi.

"Dengarkan, kalian semua yang ada di kelas ini! Anak yang bernama Hitsugaya Toushirou ini adalah milik kami, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques dan Ichigo Kurosaki! Bagi siapa saja yang mendekatinya dan mengusiknya, akan berurusan dengan kami! Kalian dengar?" Teriak Grimmjow, seisi kelas hanya terdiam dan mengangguk ketika terkena tatapan kedua senpainya yang dingin. "Kalau kalian dengar! Cepat sebarkan hal ini ke seluruh penjuru sekolah agar mereka semua tau!" lanjut pemuda berambut biru muda itu, sedangkan Ichigo mengenggam tangan Hitsugaya agar pemuda itu tidak kabur.

"Hei! Apa maksud kalian berdua?" Tanya Hitsugaya yang merasa sedari tadi tak dianggap sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo menyeringai kejam, lalu menundukan badannya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Hitsugaya.

"Kau sekarang milik kami! Jangan membantah dan turuti saja permainan ini!"

~~~TBC~~~

Moshi-moshi minna-san!XD

Saia Himawari Ichinomiya author baru di fandom ini! (baru kok langsung bikin rated M?) sebenarnya sudah sejak lama saia ingin membuat cerita ini, tapi gak sempat-sempat…*sok sibuk* oke, maaf bila fic ini masih ada typo(s) dan OCC… karena saia sendiri masih belum seberapa bisa mendalami setiap karakter pada anime Bleach… jadi bisa dibilang ini adalah fic saia untuk belajar… Oke sekian dulu dari Hima, sampai jumpa pada chap 2, Jaa ne!

Mind give me review for my mistake in this chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

"Awas kalau kau berniat curang di permainan ini!"

"Tak perlu cemas, kau ikut serta dalam rencanaku kali ini!"

**Chapter 2**:Love Game!

**By**:Himawari Ichinomiya

**Disclaimer: **Bleach©Tite Kubo

**Gendre:** Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Romance, Humor, Drama

**Pairing:** GrimmHitsu, IchiHitsu. (dan sewaktu-waktu yang muncul hanya salah satu pairing)

**Rated:** M

**Summary**:Hitsugaya sudah menjadi milik Ichigo dan Grimmjow. Mereka berdua kini akan memulai permainan mereka yang sesungguhnya untuk mendapatkan Hitsugaya, dari nge-date sampai belajar bareng. Bagaimana 'kah kehidupan Hitsugaya dengan kedua pemuda biang onar ini?

**Warning!:** Dalam fic ini akan terdapat banyak unsur OOC, YAOI, Typo(s) dan banyak hal GeJe lainnya. Bagi anak di bawah umur dan pembenci yaoi ataupun LEMON, tolong segera keluar dari fic ini, sebelum punya pikiran untuk nge-Flame saia. _So, Dun like? Dun read!_

Tetap nekad baca? Gak tanggung kalo nantinya jadi fujoshi atau fudanshi, ya~?

_~Happy Reading!_~

\(o_o\)~oo0oo~(/o_o)/

Matahari sudah tenggelam sedari tadi di kota Karakura, di sudut kota itu terdapat sebuah sebuah rumah yang berarsitektur sederhana, seorang remaja bernama Hitsugaya adalah salah satu anggota penghuni rumah tersebut, tubuhnya yang mungil terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidurnya yang berwarna _cream_. Mata pemuda itu tak lepas sedikit pun menatap langit-langit kamarnya, sedangkan pikirannya sedang melayang laying mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya saat di sekolah tadi.

"_Kau sekarang milik kami! Jangan membantah dan turuti saja permainan ini!"_

Diingatnya kembali kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh _senpai_nya Kurosaki Ichigo kemarin. "Haaah…" Hitsugaya menghela nafas lalu mulai mengerjapkan mata emerald indahnya itu.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pintu kamar Hitsugaya diketuk oleh seseorang, si pemilik kamar itu masih belum memberikan respon sama sekali. Karena kesal, orang itu pun segera masuk tanpa menunggu izin dari empunya kamar, dibukanya pintu kamar itu, kemudian berteriak,"Shiro-_chan_! Ayo makan malam!" Ujar Hinamori. Hinamori Momo adalah saudara sepupu Hitsugaya. Hinamori memiliki perawakan yang cukup mungil dan imut untuk ukuran perempuan, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kelam dicepol sat, sedagkan matanya yang bulat dan besar memiliki warna yang sama dengan rambutnya. Pemuda berambut perak itu tinggal di kediman Hinamori karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil lima tahun yang lalu, kemudian orangtua Hinamori menerima Hitsugaya di rumah mereka dan memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri. Oke, kembali pada cerita. Hinamori sudah mulai merasa kesal karena panggilannya sedari tadi 'tak digubris oleh sepupunya yang berrambut perak itu. Dengan langkah tidak sabar, gadis itu segera berjalan menuju tempat tidur Hitsugaya dan berteriak tepat di telinga cowok mungil itu,"Halo~! Shiro-_chan_! Kamu mau makan malam atau _enggak_?" Hitsugaya yang kaget karena teriakan _oneesan-_nya itu, jadi terjatuh dari kasur dengan cara tidak elitnya.

"Apa-apaan sih, _nee-san_? Teriak-teriak _nggak_ jelas, bikin kaget aja!" ucap pemuda itu kesal sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena membentur lantai.

"Salah kamu sendiri, sudah aku panggil dari malah nggak ngegubris!" balas Hinamori sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Oh… _Gomen, ne_.." ucap Hitsugaya lemas sambil menundukan kepalanya menatap lantai.

"Ada apa, sih? Sejak pulang sekolah kau jadi aneh begini, Shiro-_chan_…" Tanya Hinamori khawatir terhadap keadaan sepupunya yang sudah dianggap seperti adik kandung itu.

"E-_enggak,_ kok!" Jawab Hitsugaya gugup sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, dia tidak tega melibatkan _onee-san_nya terlibat dengan kedua _senpai_ yang notabene terkenal tidak hanya seantreo sekolah, tapi juga seantreo kota Karakura.

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu…" Ucap Hinamori. Dia tidak ingin memaksa Hitsugaya berbicara tentang kehidupan pribadinya, biarlah Hitsugaya bercerita sendiri bila memang perlu. "Ayo kita makan, Shiro-_chan_! Nenek sudah menunggu di bawah, loh!" lanjutnya.

"_Ok_, _onee-san_!" Jawab Hitsugaya sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian remaja berambut perak itu terdiam sebentar dan mencerna kata-kata Hinamori."Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _–chan_!" Teriak Hitsugaya kesal sambil berlari mengejar Hinamori yang sudah berlari sambil tertawa meninggalkan kamar Hitsugaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Paginya…._

"Jadi… kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini?" Tanya Hitsugaya dingin sambil menatap kedua pemuda yang berada di depannya lurus-lurus. Saat ini Hitsugaya hendak berangkat menuju ke sekolah. Tetapi, didapatinya dua orang _senpai_ yang membuatnya gelisah sedari kemarin berada di pagar depan rumahnya.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu, Toushirou." Jawab pemuda berambut orange a.k.a Ichigo enteng sambil bersandar di motornya.

"Jangan sok akrab!" tungkas Hitsugaya kasar, karena mendengar nama depannya dipanggil seenaknya oleh Ichigo. "Lagi pula, siapa yang minta antar ke kalian?" lanjutnya masih dengan nada kasar dan dingin, tangannya meunjuk-nujuk muka Ichigo dan Grimmjow dengan tidak sopan.

"Aku dan Ichigo sudah sepakat akan mengantar dan menjemputmu setiap hari, mungil." Jawab pemuda di sebelah Ichigo a.k.a Grimmjow cuek. Hitsugaya cengo menatap kedua senpai yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Bila Ichigo dan Grimmjow dengan seenak jidat, mereka memutuskan sesuatu tentang Hitsugaya, tetapi orang yang bersangkutan malah tidak dilibatkan sama sekali!

"Lalu… bagaimana kalian bisa tahu letak rumahku?" Tanya Hitsugaya lagi dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan pada keduanya.

"Jangan remehkan jaringan informasi kami, Toushirou! Kami bahkan sudah tahu nomor _hand phone_mu!" Hitsugaya menelan ludah dengan susah payah ketika mendengar perkataan Ichigo tadi. 'Sial!' batinnya kesal. Beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba Grimmjow mengangkat tubuh mungil Hitsugaya a'la _bridal style_, Hitsugaya yang kaget segera meronta-ronta di atas gendongan Grimmjow.

"Apa yang mau kalian lakukan? Turunkan aku!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Grimmjow. Pemuda berambut biru muda ini sama sekali tidak menggubris kelakuan Hitsugaya dan langsung meletakan pemuda mungil itu di motor Ducati berwarna _ocean blue_ miliknya.

"Hari ini giliranku untuk mengantarmu, mungil!" ucap Grimmjow sambil mulai mengenakan helm Arai miliknya dan memberikan helm berukuran lebih kecil kepada Hitsugaya, pemuda berambut perak itu menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu lalu akhirnya mengenakan helm itu, 'dari pada _nggak_ selamat nanti.' Batinnya. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu menyalakan mesinnya hingga mengeluarkan suara yang begitu nyaring dari motor tersebut. Dipacunya motor Ducati biru itu cepat di jalanan dengan Ichigo yang tentu saja masih mengikuti keduanya dari belakang. Motor Ducati berwarna hitam (milik Ichigo) dan _ocean blue_ itu dengan gesit melewati pengendara lainnya dengan cepat, mereka menyalip dua buah truk dengan melewati tengahnya dengan jarak yang begitu sempit, setelah melewati truk itu dengan dramatis, mereka kembali memacu motornya dengan kecepatan seratus dua puluh kilometer perjam, membuat penumpangnya a.k.a Hitsugaya itu gemetaran.

"_Senpai_! Kau gila, ya? Turunkan kecepatan motormu!" seru Hitsugaya dengan keras, berusaha melawan deru suara motor sekaligus suara angin yang berhembus kencang di sekitarnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Grimmjow balik dengan suara yang juga cukup keras.

"Turunkan kecepatan motormu!" Hitsugaya kembali berteriak keras kepada _senpai_nya itu.

"Kalau kau takut, pegang pinggangku!" jawab Grimmjow sekaligus menyuruh Hitsugaya berpegangan pada pinggangnya. Mendengar perintah itu dari _senpai_nya, Hitsugaya bukan hanya memegang pingangnya. Tapi, bahkan langsung memeluk pinggang Grimmjow erat. Pemuda berambut dan berbola mata berwarna biru muda itu terbelalak kaget dengan tindakan Hitsugaya.

"Hei! Hei, mungil! Kenapa malah memelukku?" Tanya Grimmjow heran bencampur kaget.

"Aku takut, tahu!" teriak Hitsugaya ketakutan sambil membenamkan wajahnya yang imut di dalam punggung Grimmjow dengan tangan yang juga masih memeluk pinggang pemuda itu erat.

"Jangan-jangan…. Kau ingin ku 'sentuh' lagi, ya?" Tanya Grimmjow sambil menyeringai tajam di balik helmnya.

"E-enak saja!" bantah pemuda mungil itu kasar, wajahnya memerah karena malu, diurungkan niatnya untuk membantah lebih jauh, hal itu hanya membuatnya makin kelihatan gugup. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian kedua motor Ducati itu sudah sampai di sebuah gedung luas bertingkat tiga dengan gerbang bertuliskan 'Karakura Senior High School'. Kedua motor tersebut menurunkan kecepatannya begitu memasuki lingkungan sekolah dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Setelah kedua motor itu terparkir rapi, Hitsugaya cepat-cepat menyingkir dari kedua _senpai_nya itu berusaha kabur dari mereka.

"Mau kemana kau, Toushirou?" Tanya Ichigo seraya menggenggam tangan Hitsugaya cepat, 'tak membiarkan pemuda bermata emerald dan bertubuh mungil itu kabur."Jangan kabur, mungil! Kami akan mengantarmu ke kelas!" lanjut Grimmjow. Dengan sangat terpaksa Hitsugaya berjalan masuk menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan Grimmjow disisi kanannya dan Ichigo disisi sebelah kirinya. Banyak pasag mata menatap Hitsugaya dengan pandangan penasaran, kaget, takut, bahkan ada juga yang berbisik-bisik ketika mereka bertiga lewat.

"Anak itu, tuh yang jadi sasarannya Kurosaki sama Jeagerjaques senpai!" ucap salah satu perempuan dengan agak berbisik kepada pemannya sambil menunjuk-nujuk Hitsugaya dengan jarinya. 'Bodoh! Kalau memang berniat ngomongin aku, seharusnya jangan terang-terangan begitu!' batinnya sebal yang mendengar dirinya jadi bahan gosip. Tak lama kemudian Toushirou sampai di depan kelas sepuluh satu yang adalah kelasnya, pemuda berambut perak dan bermata emerald itu segera melengos masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Toshirou! Kami ke sini lagi nanti!" teriaknya ke arah pemuda mungil itu. Lalu bersama rivalnya segera beranjak pergi.

"JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI!" balas Hitsugaya berteriak kesal pada kedua pemuda yang sudah berjalan menjauh dari kelasnya. Dengan gontai, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang berada di sebelah Rangiku Matsumoto. Lalu dilemparkan tasnya dengan keras ke atas meja.

"Pagi-pagi sudah kesal, nih Toushirou-_kun_?" goda seorang wanita yang memiliki dada berukuran 'WOW' dan memiliki rambut bergelombang itu sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Jangan ganggu aku sekarang, Matsumoto!" ucapnya dengan sedikit membentak dan _death glare_ tajam dari matanya yang berwarna emerald.

"Hi hi hi! Tak perlu marah-marah begitu, toushirou-kun. Lagi pula mereka itu keren,lho! Walaupun agak beringas, sih…" kata Matsumoto smbil tersenyum-senyum menggoda pemuda bertubuh mungil di sebelahnya. Hitsugaya hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima nasibnya saat ini.

"Sialan!" desis Hitsugaya pelan di tengah keputus asaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kelas 11-IPA-1 (kelas Ichigo dan Grimmjow)

Saat ini adalah waktunya pergantian jam dari matematika yang diajar oleh Urahara _sensei_ ke pelajaran kimia yang diajar oleh Unohana _sensei_. Jadi, keadaan kelas sebelas IPA satu benar-benar gaduh dan ramai seperti pasar. Ada keigo yang sibuk main kartu dengan Ikkaku dan Renji, Yumichika yang sibuk bergosip dengan Nel dan Chizuru, Shinji malah sibuk adu mulut dengan Hiyori, ada juga Risa yang sibuk membaca komik _hentai_. Da balik macam-macam keramaian di kelas itu, Grimmjow sedang menatap jendela yang menghadap ke lapangan olahraga dan pria berrambut _orange_ di sebelahnya sedang serius membaca majalah otomotif. Pria berrambut _orange_ a.k.a Ichigo itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah otomotif menuju rivalnya yang menatap bosan ke luar jendela.

"Hei, apa yang kau lihat di luar sana?" Tanya Ichigo yang beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri melihat pemandangan yang sedang dilihat oleh Grimmjow. "Patas kau begitu betah menatap lapangan." Lanjut Ichigo sambil tersenyum jahil. Ternyata, yang dilihat Grimmjow adalah Hitsugaya dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang bermain _volley_ di lapangan.

"Berisik." Tungkas pemuda berrambut biru muda itu kasar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda mungil itu dan begitu pula Ichigo yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Hitsugaya yang kewalahan mengejar bola yang keluar lapangan.

"Hei, aku ada ide bagus." Ucap Grimmjow dengan seringai jahil di wajahnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Ichigo, merespon ide Grimmjow dengan wajah penasaran.

"Nanti, kuceritakan padamu…" Ucap Grimmjow dengan senyuman yang tak bisa dibaca.

"Awas kalau kau berniat curang di permainan kali ini!" Ucap Ichigo dengan nada curiga.

"Tak perlu cemas, kau ikut serta dalam rencanaku kali ini." Balas pemuda berrmata biru muda itu dengan seringai penuh makna di wajahnya yang tampan. Sepertinya Hitsugaya akan kembali terlibat masalah dengan kedua pemuda biang onar ini…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jam Istirahat_

Kantin di SMA karakura terlihat ramai dan penuh sesak hampir semua siswa dan siswi sedang sibuk memesan makanan favoritnya masing-masing. Seorang pemuda bermata emerald dan berrambut perak sedang sibuk celingukan mencari meja yang kosong untuk diduduki. Tangan kanannya memegang kantung pelastik berisi roti _strawberry cream _dan roti _pinnaple cream_, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam sekaleng minuman berisi _watermelon juice_. Ketika sudah cukup lama mencari meja kosong di tengah kerumunan siswa yang tentu saja masih melihatnya aneh. Tapi, sepertinya pemuda mungil itu sedah terbiasa dan bersikap cuek bebek. Dilangkahkan kakinya kea rah meja kosong yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Ketika sedang asyik membuka bungkus roti strawberry cream, tiba-tiba Hitsugaya dikagetkan dengan dua orang sosok yang dengan kasar merampas kedua roti _cream_ yang hendak dilahapnya.

"Hei! Kembalikan makanaku!" bentaknya kasar kearah dua orang pemuda yang merampas makanannya.

"Kalau kau makan makanan seperti ini, nanti nggak bisa tumbuh lho, Toushirou." Ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum jahil. Diangkatnya roti itu tinggi-tinggi sehingga Hitsugaya tak bisa menggapainya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Bentaknya kasar, dengan kaki berjinjit dan tangan menggapai-nggapai roti yang dipegang Ichigo.

"Hei, Ichigo! Tak perlu main-main! Ayo kita lakukan sekarang!" Ucap Grimmjow mengingatkan rivalnya akan tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Ok!" balas Ichigo enteng. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ichigo langsung menngendong Hitsugaya dengan gaya _bridal style_, membuat semua orang yang berada di kantin memperhatikan dengan pandangan 'Gila! Pertunjukan _live_!' batin semua orang yang ada di sana, tak seorangpun yang berteriak histeris ataupun berseru-seru tentang kejadian ini , karena terlalu _speechless_ menatap kedua biang onar yang tidak henti-hentinya membuat sensasi itu, sedangkan orangyang bersangkutan hanya cuek, _except_ toushirou yang hanya bisa meruntuki nasib sialnya didalam hati.

Setelah sampai ke tempat parkir motor, Ichigo menurunkan tubuh Toushirou pelan-pelan.

"Ngapain kita ke sini?" Tanya Hitsugaya bingung menatap Ichigo.

"Ayo kita bolos, mungil!" ajak Grimmjow tanpa basa-basi sambil tersenyum licik menatap Hitsugaya.

Pemuda bermata emerald itu mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Kau gila, _senpai_? Nanti kalau dihukum, gimana?" maklum saja, Hitsugaya kan tipe-tipe murid yang taat pada peraturan! Buktinya, buku pelanggarannya masih kosong hingga saat ini! Tidak seperti Grimmjow dan Ichigo yang bahkan buku pelanggarannya sudah penuh padahal baru satu semester.

"Ck! Ck! Ck! Taat amat, sih sama yang namanya peraturan!" decak Ichigo heran melihat pemuda mungil yang ada di hadapannya ini. "Pokonya, mau nggak mau, kamu harus mau!" lanjut pemuda berrambut _orange_ itu, kesal melihat sikap Hitsugaya yang patuh pada peraturan. Dengan terpaksa pemuda mungil satu ini menuruti ajakan kedua _senpai_-nya yang sebenarnya memang salah.

"Kurosaki! Jeagerjaques! Sedang apa kalian disini?" ternyata guru BP, Tetsuzaemon memergoki mereka bertiga di tempat parkir!

"Ayo, kabur!" teriak Ichigo pada Hitsugaya dan Grimmjow. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Hitsugaya dan menaruhnya di atas motor. Lalu, cepat-cepat dianaikinya motor Ducati hitam itu, Grimmjow pun menaiki motornya dengan sigap.

_**Brmmmm! Brmmmmm!**_

Bunyi motor yang menderu-deru itu langsung terdengar tatkala Ichigo dan Grimmjow menyalakan mesin motornya, kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan Tetsuzaemon _sensei_ yang sibuk mencak-mencak dan mengumpat karena gagal menangkap dua pentolan sekolah itu. Kedua motor Ducati itu melaju kencang melewati petugas keamanan sekolah yang sudah tak kuasa lagi menghadapi tingkah inal mereka berdua. Setelah mereka cukup jauh dari lingkungan sekolah, kedua motor itu berhenti di pinggir jalan. Megapa? Karena, mereka belum menentukan akan bolos kemana, ingat?

"Jadi kita akan pergi kemana, Grimm?" Tanya Ichigo bingung menatap pemuda yang masih duduk di motor berwarna _ocean blue_ di sebelahnya."Ini idemu, kan?" menyeringai menatap dua orang yang terheran-heran di depannya. Hitsugaya menangkap seringaian Grimmjow itu dengan pandangan horror.

"Ja-jangan ke hotel!" ucap Hitsugaya gugup. Melihat tingkah adik kelasnya itu Grimmjow tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha! Kau kira aku akan mengajakmu ke sana?" Tanya Grimmjow di sela tawanya sambil menunduk menatap adik kelasnya itu. Hitsugaya salah tingkah karena pernyataan yang diucapkannya tadi hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. "Yah, walaupun itu adalah ide yang menggiurkan. Tapi, untuk kali ini tidak ke hotel!" lanjut Grimmjow sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Lalu kemana?" Tanya Ichigo yang merasa pertanyaannya masih belum terjawab.

"Kau mau kemana, mungil? Kali ini akan ku turuti keinginanmu!" ucap Grimmjow sambil menoleh menatap Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya berpikir sejenak."Baiklah… aku memang ingin pergi ke suatu tempat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mungil, aku memang memberimu kesempatan untuk pergi ke tempat yang kau sukai. Tapi, bukan ke tempat seperti ini !" Ucap Grimmjow geram menatap pemuda mungil yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lho? Bukannya Grimmjow _senpai_ memperolehkan aku memilih tempat yang aku suka?" Tanya Hitsugaya heran, tanpa megalihkan perhatiannya sedikit pun menuju _senpai _berrambut biru muda itu.

"Iya, sih. Tapi, jangan ke perpustakaan!" amuknya sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. Hitsugaya hanya menoleh singkat kea rah Grimmjow, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kea rah buku pelajaran yang di pegangnya.

Singkatnya, saat ini duo onar SMU Karakura dan Hitsugaya sedang berada di _central library of Karakura city,_ yaitu perpustakaan terbesar di kota Karakura. Hitsugaya asyik tenggelam pada buku yang dibacanya, sedangkan Grimmjow super menyesal, karena memberikan kesempatan _hang out_ kepada Hitsugaya. 'Harusnya aku bisa menebak hal ini.' Batin pemuda bermata biru muda itu kesal.

Ichigo menepuk pundak rivalnya itu."Hahaha. Kau kesal, ya?" ucapnya sambil terkikik. Grimmjow memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya yang malah membuat Ichigo semakin terkikik geli.

"Sial kau!" umpat Grimmjow.

"Sudahlah. Sesekali tak apa 'kan? " ucap Ichigo, kali ini tanpa ejekan. "Lagipula, sepertinya Toushirou menikmatinya!" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Hitsugaya yang sibuk membaca. Mau tak mau membuat Grimmjow sedikit senang melihatnya. Walaupun tanpa senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya. Setelah menenangkan rivalnya itu, Ichigo melangkahkan kaki menuju Hitsugaya yang kini kesulitan menggapai-nggapai buku yang letaknya cukup tinggi.

Ichigo mengambil buku yang sedari tadi berusaha di ambil oleh pemuda berrambut perak itu. "Nih…" ucapnya sambil memberikan buku itu ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Arigatou…" balas Hitsugaya, menerima buku yang diambilakan oleh senpai berrambut orange itu.

"Hei, Toushirou… tidak kah kau merasa sudah membuat seseorang kecewa?" Tanya Ichigo. Hitsugaya mengerutkan dahinya bingung, Ichigo yang mengerti arti tatapan itu menunjuk Grimmjow yang sudah tertidur di atas meja. "Dia memberimu kesempatan, karena ingin kau bersenang-senang… bukan malah ke tempat seperti ini…" lanjutnya sambil menghela nafas. Hitsugya menoleh pada arah yag di tunjuk Ichigo. Seberapa pun benci dan sebalnya pada kedua orang ini, tetap saja tak bisa membuat Hitsugaya menjadi kejam kepada Ichigo dan Grimmjow. 'Yah, bagaimana pun aku memag tak tega melihatnya.' Bati Hitsugaya dalam hati. Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Hitsugaya melagkahkan kaki ke arah grimmjow yang tertidur pulas sedangkan Ichigo hanya terdiam menatap kejadian itu.

Hitsugaya menggucang-guncagkan bahu Grimmjow pelan. "_Senpai_, bangun…" Ucap Hitsugaya mencoba membangunkan pemuda berbola mata biru muda itu.

"Nggghh… apa?" Tanya Grimmjow yang masih setengah sadar.

"Apakah kau bosan?" Tanya Hitsugaya pelan. Grimmjow mendngus ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari adik kelasnya itu. "Ya…" jawab Grimmjow singkat.

"_Gomen_, aku malah mengajakmu ke tempat seperti ini…" ucapnya sambil tertunduk.

"Hn…" balas Grimmjow singkat sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hitsugaya. Entah kenapa kali ini pemuda bermata emerald itu tidak perotes atas perlakuan Grimmjow.

"Ngomong-ngomong… _senpai_ ingin kemana?"

"Kau benar-benar mau menuruti permintaanku kali ini?" Tanya Grimmjow agak heran dengan kelakuan pemuda mungil di hadapannya. Hitsugaya meresponnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"ok… Ayo pergi ke rumahku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama lima belas menit dari Perpustakaan sampailah mereka pada sebuah bangunan yang bertempatkan di perumahan elit untuk kalangan status sosial ke atas. Rumah itu berukuran sangat besar dengan cat berwarna _cream_ dan arsitektur gaya Eropa klasik.

"Hei! Ini aku! Ayo buka gerbangnya!" teriak Grimmjow di depan pagar rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian muncullah seorang pria dengan seorang pria dengan pakaian texuedo hitam membukakan pagar rumah.

"Rupanya anda sudah pulang, Jeagerjaques-_sama_." Sapanya dengan nada formal dan kaku sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Ya, Shawlong! Apa ayahku sudah pulang?" tanyanya sambil memarkirkan motor di garasi, tentu saja Ichigo ikut memparkirkan motornya di sebelah motor milik Grimmjow.

"Tuan besar sedang ada di Hongkong untuk urusan perusahaan, Tuan muda." Jawab Shawlong.

Grimmjow terdiam dan berpikir sejenak, kemudian berkata,"Yah, cepat siapkan minum untuk teman-temanku, Shawlong!"

"Baik, Jeagerjaques-_sama_…" jawabnya singkat lalu pergi. Hitsugaya tebengong-bengong menatap Grimmjow. 'Nggak nyangka, preman-preman begini, Grimmjow _senpai_ itu seorang tuan muda.' Batin Hitsugaya heran. Ichigo yang mengerti arti terbengong-bengongnya Hitsugaya hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Hitsugaya, "Ayah Grimmjow adalah pemilik perusahaan tekstil yang memiliki cabang di seluruh Asia." Hitsugaya hanya manggut-manggut mengeti.

"Hei! Sedanga apa kalian? Ayo, masuk!" ajak Grimmjow kepada kedua orang di belakangnya. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Grimmjow. Sekali lagi Hitsugaya kembali terbelalak ketika masuk ke dalamnya. Dihadapan mereka ada sekitar dua puluh orang pelayan berbaris di hadapan mereka.

"Selamat datang Jeagerjaques-_sama_, Kurosaki-_sama_ dan Hitsugaya-_sama_." Ucap kumpulan maid itu sambil membungkuk hormat. Hitsugaya membalas sapaan itu dengan ikut membungkuk sopan, sedangkan Ichigo dan Grimmjow langsung melengos pergi. 'Dasar _nggak_ sopan!' batin Hitsugaya sambil menggeleng-geleng heran melihat tingkah angkuh kedua orang _senpai_nya itu. ketiga orang itu kemudian pergi ke kamar Grimmjow, kamar itu memiliki sebuah kasur ukuran _king size_ yang masih muat bila ada lima orang tidur di sana, tak jauh dari kasur itu, terdapat televisi plasma ukuran tiga puluh Sembilan inch lengkap dengan _home teater_, _play stasion_, DVD _player_ dan di tengah kamar terdapat sebuah meja kecil besera sofa besar untuk bersantai, di atas meja itu sudah disiapkan tiga gelas lemon tea beserta cemilan. Mereka bertiga kemudian memasuki kamar bernuansa biru muda itu dan duduk di sofa.

"Jadi, ngapain kita kesini?" Tanya Ichigo sambil meminum lemon tea yang sudah disediakan di atas meja.

"Oke, kita akan mencoba suatu permainan. Dan tentu saja, kau yang jadi setannya." Ucap Grimmjow sambil menunjuk Hitsugaya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"A-apa? Aku? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hitsugaya heran, sepertinya Ichigo juga bingung dengan rencana rivalnya ini.

"Apa kau bisa membedakan antara aku dan Ichigo?" Tanya Grimmjow pada pemuda bermata emerald itu.

"Tentu saja aku bisa! Kalian 'kan berbeda jauh!"

"Kalau begitu, bisa 'kah kau membedakan antara aku dan Ichigo bila matamu tertutup?" Tanya Grimmjow lagi.

"Mu-mungkin, aku bisa…" jawab Hitsugaya ragu-ragu. Grimmjow menyeringai ketika mendengar jawaban dari adik kelasnya ini.

"Kalau begitu, ayo segera mulai permainan ini!" Ucap Grimmjow sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering. 'Perasaanku mulai nggak enak lagi,nih…' batin Hitsugaya agak begidik melihat seringaian licik itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sial! Apa yag akan kalian lakukan padaku, HAH? Lepaskan!" ucap pemuda berrambut perak itu sambil tetap berada di kamar Grimmjow, saat ini posisi Hitsugaya sedang berada di atas kasur _king size_ milik Grimmjow dengan tubuh polos, tangan terikat di tiang kasur dan mata tertutup dasi merah dari seragam sekolah mereka, hanya kaki pemuda mungil itu saja yang di perbolehkan bebas.

"Ini adalah hukuman karena kau telah membuatku bosan." Ucap Grimmjow sambil tersenyum jahil. Tubuh pemuda berrambut biru muda dan berrambut orange di sebelahnya juga sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Jadi peraturannya adalah, kau harus bisa menebak siapa yang menyentuhmu, membuatnya mendesah atau menyerah!"ucap Grimmjow menjelaskan. "Bila kau kalah, kami akan melakukan 'itu' kepadamu sebanyak yang kami mau. Tpi, bila kau menang, kami akan mengantarmu pulang setelah ini."

"Imbalan macam apa itu?" bentak Hitsugaya geram.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai Ichigo!" ucap Grimmjow tanda memulai permainan, tanpa peduli dengan teriakan perotes dari pemuda mungil itu.

Grimmjow menaiki kasur tanpa bersuara, dikecupnya bibir mungil Hitsugaya dengan lembut, kemudian mulai melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu. Dijilatnya bibir bawah Hitsugaya meminta pria mungil itu membuka mulutnya, tapi karena sifatnya yang keras kepala, Hitsugaya bersikeras tak membukakan pintu masuk mulutmya untuk Grimmjow. Ichigo yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam, pemuda orange itu ikut naik ke atas kasur, dia menduduki kaki Hitsugaya agar tak meronta-ronta disentuhnya ujung kejantanan pemuda bermata emerald itu membuat pemuda mungil itu mengerang dan membuka mulutnya untuk Grimmjow, pemuda berrambut biru muda itu menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hitsugaya, d jilatnya seluruh rongga mulut Hitsugaya dan mengajak lidah Hitsugaya untuk bermain dengan lidahnya. Sedangkan pemuda yang berada untuk devisi bawah a.k.a Ichigo juga tidak tinggal diam, Ichigo meraba perut mulus Hitsugaya, membuat pemuda berrambut keperakkan itu berjengit geli.

"Umhhh…ummmmhhh…" Gumam Hitsugaya di sela ciumannya bersama Grimmjow. Ichigo mempermainkan kejantanan Hitsugaya dengan memijatnya dengan pelan dan lambat. Karena manusia masih membutuhkan oksigen, Grimmjow melepaskan ciuman panjangnya dengan Hitsugaya membuat sebuah benang siliva tipis di antara kedua bibir itu.

"Haaah… Haaah… haaah..! se-_senpai_! Jangan mempermainkan aku!" ucapnya kesal karena tingkah Ichigo yang memijit kejantanannya pelan. Mendengar itu Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan berusaha tak tertawa, karena bila dia mengeluarkan suaranya, maka permainan ini akan selesai. Ichigo mencium batang kejantanan Hitsugaya dengan lembut, dilihatnya kejantanan yang tidak lebih besar darinya itu. kejantanan itu menegak sempurna dengan ujung berwarna kemerahan dan cairan bening yang menghiasinya, membuat benda satu ini terlihat makin menarik di mata Ichigo. Dikecupnya kembali kejantanan itu tepat di ujungnya lalu dijilatnya perlahan tepat di lubang kecil kejantanan yang mengeluarkan pre-cum itu. "Unhhhh… Su-sudahlah _senpai_! Ce-cepat masukan saja!" ujar Hitsugaya sebal di tengah desahannya. Hitsugaya sendiri merasa kaget dengan perubahan sikapnya, karena begitu agresif saat _making love_. Tanpa menunggu perintah lagi, Ichigo memasukan kejantanan Hitsugaya ke dalam mulutnya, diemutnya kejantanan itu dengan lidahnya yang berpengalaman, tangan pemuda berrambut orange itu pun tidak tinggal diam, dipijatnya testis Hitsugaya lembut. Grimmjow yang juga tak mau kalah, kali ini melumat perpotongan anta pundak dan leher pemuda bermata emerald itu penuh nafsu, digigit, dihisap dan kemudian dijilatnya tempat itu, hingga terciptalah sebuah tanda kemerahan di tempat itu. puas dengan leher jenjang Hitsugaya, pemuda bermata biru muda itu memilin-milin titik _sensitive_ di dada Hitsugaya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan bibirnya sibuk memanja titik sensitive lain di dada pemuda berrambut perak itu. Grimmjow menjilat _nipple_ itu dengan lembut kemudian dimasukannya bulat bulat kedalam mulutnya, di dalam sana, dimainkan titik itu dengan lidahnya hingga titik itu mengeras sedari tadi. Hitsugaya merasa begitu tak kuasa menahan kenikamatan yang datang bertubi-tubi di tubuhnya hanya bisa mendesah keras-keras.

"Uwaaah! Uwaaaaaaahhhh~~~~!" lenguhnya nikmat sambil mengeluarkan bulir-bulir kepuasannya di dalam mulut Ichigo, yang tentu saja ditelan dengan senang hati oleh pemuda berrambut orange acak-acakan itu. "Haaahhh… hah…. Ka-kalian curang! Main keroyokan! Sekarang giliranku, cepat lepaskan ikatan ini!" ucap pemuda mungil itu masih terengah-engah sehabis ejakulasi tadi. Grimmjow terdiam dan berpikir sejenak, Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu saja. Pria berrambut biru muda itu menyeringai licik, kepalanya berpikir tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Hitsugaya setelah ini. Akhirnya dia setuju dan melepaskan ikatan tangan hitsugaya, tapi tidak untuk ikatan matanya. Hitsugaya mendesah lega saat ikatan dari tangannya dilepas, dielus-elus permukaan tangannya yang sakit karena ikatan kencang itu.

"Cepat lakukan, mungil! Kami tidak bisa menunggu!" ucap Grimmjow jengkel. Hitsugaya meraba-raba tubuh di depannya tanpa mengetahui bila tubuh itu milik Grimmjow. Hitsugaya mengarahkan bibirnya tepat di kejantanan Grimmjow dan langsung melahap kejantanan pemuda bermata biru muda itu. Di tengah _mouth job_-nya Hitsugaya mengerang dan melepaskan kulumannya.

"_Senpai_ yang satu lagi, cepat masukan milikmu." Ucap pemuda bermata emerald itu, kemudian melanjutkan _mouth job_-nya di kejantanan Grimmjow. Mengerti akan maksudnya, Ichigo langsung memasukan 'miliknya' tanpa melebarkan 'lorong' milik pemuda berrambut perak itu terlebih dahulu.

"Aggghhhhh! _I-itttaaaiii baka senpai_! Seharusnya kau lebarkan dulu!" ucap pemuda mungil itu kesal. Ichigo yang merasa bersalah hanya bisa membelai lembut rambut perak milik pemuda itu lalu mengelap air matanya dengan ibu jari. Setelah dirasa cukup lama, Ichigo menggerakan pinggulnya, membuat kejanan yang ukurannya termasuk besar itu keluar dan hanya tersisa kepalanya saja, kemudian di hentakkan kejantannan itu kembali dengan keras dan cepat.

"Hmmmppph…Hmmppphhh….mhhh…!" desah Hitsugaya yang tertahan karena kejantanan Grimmjow yang memenuhi mulutnya. Grimmjow ingin merasakan kenikmatan yang sama, sehingga memasukkan kejantannannya yang berukuran besar itu lebih dalam ke mulut Hitsugaya yang kecil dan merah. Membuat pemuda berrambut keperakan itu tersedak,"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Hitsugaya ingin mengumpat pada Grimmjow seandainya tubuh bagian bawahnya tak dimanjakan oleh Ichigo. Pemuda berrambut _orange _itu terus menusukan kejantanannya pada _sweet spot_ Hitsugaya. Sampai pada akhirnya pemuda mungil itu merasa tubuhnya menegang sempurna dan terasa ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar, pandangannya memburam dan tiba-tiba keluarlah cairan putih kental tanda kenikmatan dari kejantanannya. Ichigo yang merasakan dinding rectum Hitsugaya meremas kuat kejantanannya, membuat pemuda berrambut orange itu mengalami ejakulasi setelahnya.

"Hah…hahhh…hah… kau hebat, Toushirou." Ucap Ichigo tanpa sadar. Hitsugaya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ichigo, sedangkan Grimmjow yang mengerti maksudnya hanya menepuk dahinya.

"Jadi, tadi yang memasuki aku adalah Ichigo-senpai 'kan?" ucap Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Oke, oke! Kali ini kau yang menang!" balas Grimmjow kesal. Pemuda berrambut biru muda itu melepas ikatan dasi yang menutup mata indah Hitsugaya. Pemuda mungil itu menghela nafas begitu matanya tidak tertutup apa pun lagi.

"Sekarang, antar aku pulang!" Ucap Hitsugaya dengan nada memerintah.

"Jangan seenakmu sendiri, mungil! Aku bilang akan mengantarmu pulang bila permainan ini selesai kan?" jawabnya sambil menyeringai licik, kemudian menarik tangan pemuda berrambut perak itu dan kembali melakukan permainan Grimmjow hingga selesai.

'sepertinya aku tak 'kan menang melawan kedua orang ini!' batin Hitsugaya pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Esoknya…_

Hari ini matahari bersinar dengan hangat, selayaknya musim semi pada bulan Maret di jepang. Siswa dan siswi di Karakura Senior High School sedang sibuk menekuni pelajaran. Sedikit siswa dan siswi yang berlalu-lalang di koridor sekolah. Mari kita lihat kelas sebelas IPA satu, yaitu kelas Ichigo dan Grimmjow…

"Hey, Ichigo! Nih, selebaran untukmu!" ucap Asano sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas di atas meja Ichigo."Dan… ini untukmu, Grimm!" lanjutnya, sambil memberikan kertas selebaran yang sama kepada pemuda berrambut biru muda itu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Ichigo acuh sambil membolak-balik selebaran itu, tanpa membacanya.

"Dasar! Baca dong tulisannya! Itu selebaran pengumuman tentang _study tour_!" Balas Asano kesal sambil melipatkan tangan didadanya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Grimmjow singkat, setelah membaca selebaran di mejanya itu sekilas.

"Kalau maksudmu tujuan _study tour_nya, kelas sebelas dan kelas sepuluh akan pergi ke Kyoto!" jawabnya heboh sambil mengacungkan jempol tepat di depan muka Grimmjow.

"Tunggu dulu… kau bilang kelas sepuluh dan sebelas?" Tanya Ichigo heran, sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya, kelas sepuluh dan sebelas akan sama-sama pergi ke Kyoto." Jawab Asano heran. "Memang, kenapa?" lanjutnya lagi sambil bertanya pada Ichigo. Sedangkan pemuda berrambut orange itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bagaimana dengan penginapannya?" kali ini Grimmjow kembali bertanya. Tangan kanan pemuda berbola mata biru muda itu menggenggam selebaran _study tour _tersebut sambil membacanya cermat.

"Kelas sebelas ipa satu akan satu villa dengan sepuluh satu." Jawab Asano enteng.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, curiga.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu Asano langsung nyengir kuda."Aku mencuri satu selebaran lagi dari ruang guru." Ucapnya sambil mengacung-acungkan selebaran lain di depan muka Ichigo. Pemuda berrambut orange itu merebut selebaran di tangan Asano dan membacanya dengan cermat. Ichigo tersenyum penuh arti ketika membacanya, kemudian menyerahkan selebaran itu ke arah rival berrambut biru muda di sebelahnya. Grimmjow menerima selebaran tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

"Study tour kali ini sepertinya tak akan membosankan." Ucap Grimmjow sambil menyeringai licik.

~~~TBC~~~

Moshi-moshi minna –san! Ketemu lagi sama Hima!(^^)v

Lagi-lagi 3some! Hahahaha saia sedang ketagihan mencari pengalaman membuat 3some! Hahh… tapi saia gak terlalu yakin dengan chap kali ini…. Jadi, mungkin agak ancur,ya~?

Eniwei, rasanya saia membuat si Hitsu jadi OOC… kayaknya…(==")a

Ok~~! Sebelum itu saia akan membalas repiu dulu!

**Vida tranquila**: Hehehe makasihhhh!*nunduk dalem-dalem* ikutin terus ceritanya, ya~!(^^)

**Anenchi ChukaCukhe**: Chi-chan! Makasih udah repiu!*peluk-peluk chi-chan* ahahaha saia sedang coba2 bikin 3some! Apakah kali ini juga hot?

**CUI**: terimakasih! Ikuti terus kelanjutan fic ini, ya~!

**Jeanne Jeagerjaques San**: Jeanne-saaaannnn!*lari trus peluk" Jeanne* hima sudah berusaha bikin yang EYD-nya bener kali ini… apakah masih ada kesalahan EYD? Kalau bisa beri tau bagian mana aja, ya~! Biar hima bisa perbaiki diri…(^_^)

**Michael Timo De Sexta**: Wah, terima kasih! Saia berusaha terus agar menghilangkan typo(s)nya! Karena penggila rated M, jadi Hima langsung buat rate M, deh! Eniwei, apakah kali ini juga Hot? Hima usahakan agar selalu ap det setiap minggunya! Tetap ikuti dan repiu fic-nya, ya~!(/^o^)/

**Sky Still Fujoshi**: Saia usahakan Apdet cepet! Tapi, tetap repiu, lho!*getoked*

**Hanabi Kaori**: Hana-chaaaannnn! *hima inget, lho! Kalo hana-chan gak mau dipanggil 'kembang api'* hehehe. Apakah LEMON saia sebegitu hot? *hana: ge-er, nih hima!* terima kasih udah mau repiu! Tetap ikuti dan repiu ceritanya, ya!

**Shirohana Yuki**: terima kasih Yuki-chan! Menurut yuki-chan , enaknya si toshirou sama siapa? *kok malah Tanya?* oke! Ikuti terus, yaaaa!

**Kuraishi cha22dhen:** sekarang sudah ap det… terima kasih udah repiu! *nunduk*

Terima kasih untuk para readers dan reviewers yang sudah bersedia membaca dan merepiu fic saia! Hima akan berusaha membuat ceritanya jadi lebih baik kedepannya!

Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya! Jaa neeeee~~~!(^^)/

**Pada chap 3, berikutnya**: "A-apa? Kenapa kalian juga ada di sini!" ucap hitsugaya kaget sambil menatap Grimmjow dan Ichigo di depan kamar penginapannya. "Ayo kita pergi berdua saja, mungil!" ucap Grimmjow seraya menggandeng tangan Hitsugaya dan meninggalkan Ichigo terdiam di depannya. Pada chapter ini perebutan Hitsugaya akan lebih panas! Study tour yang mendebarkan di Kyoto!

Mind give me review for my mistake in this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

"_Jadi, kau masih mencintainya, Ichigo?" _

"_Tidak, hanya saja… Aku 'tak bisa melupakannya."_

**Chapter 3**: Past Love.

**By**:Himawari Ichinomiya

**Disclaimer: **Bleach©Tite Kubo

**Gendre:** Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Romance, Humor, Drama.

**Pairing:** GrimmHitsu, IchiHitsu. (dan sewaktu-waktu hanya akan muncul salah satu!)

**Rated:** M

**Summary**: "A-apa? Kenapa kalian juga ada di sini?" ucap hitsugaya. "Ayo kita pergi berdua saja, mungil!" ucap Grimmjow, menggandeng tangan Hitsugaya, meninggalkan Ichigo terdiam di depannya. Ada apa dengan Ichigo di chapter kali ini? Study tour yang mendebarkan di Kyoto!

**Warning!:** Dalam fic ini akan terdapat banyak unsur OOC, YAOI, Typo(s) dan banyak hal GeJe lainnya. Bagi anak di bawah umur dan pembenci yaoi ataupun LEMON, tolong segera keluar dari fic ini, sebelum punya pikiran untuk nge-Flame saia. _So, Dun like? Dun read!_

Tetap nekad baca? Gak tanggung kalo nantinya jadi fujoshi atau fudanshi, ya~?

_~Happy Reading!_~

\(o_o\)~oo0oo~(/o_o)/

Pagi ini di lapagan sekolah Karakura _Senior High School_ terlihat begitu ramai, siswa dan siswi semuanya sibuk berbincang dengan kawan mereka masing-masing, di dekat mereka terdapat beberapa koper yang lumayan besar ukurannya. Beberapa saat lagi, mereka akan berangkat menuju Kyoto untuk tujuan _study tour_ selama empat hari. Kini guru pembimbing sedang sibuk mengumpulkan anak-anak didiknya untuk diabsent sebelum berangkat menggunakan Bus pariwisata yang sudah disewa khusus untuk para siswa.

"Toushirou Hitsugaya, ada?" teriak Yoruichi selaku pembimbing kelas sepuluh satu untuk _study tour _kali ini. Wanita yang umurnya masih muda itu sibuk memicingkan matanya mecari salah satu siswa yang tak kunjung menjawab absensinya. "Yang namanya Hitsugaya Toushirou, ada atau tidak?" ulang guru itu denga sedikit teriakkan lebih keras.

"Saya, Sensei!" jawab Hitsugaya sambil mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi agar dapat terlihat. Yoruichi _sensei_ yang melihat Hitsugaya, segera meng-_chek list_ daftar absensi di tangannya.

"Ya! Semua sudah datang!" ucap guru itu puas sambil menutup buku absensi yang sudah diisi lengkap." Sekarang kalian boleh masuk ke dalam bus yang sudah bertanda 'kelas sepuluh satu'!" lanjutnya seraya menunjuk bus yang dimaksud. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, siswa dan siswi kelas itu berbondong-bondong memasuki bus.

Hitsugaya berjalan menuju kursi yang letaknya agak di belakang. Remaja berrambut keperakan itu duduk di sebelah jendela, matanya yang berwarna emerald menatap jendela bus yang sudah mulai berjalan meninggalkan area sekolahnya. "Haaaahh…." Pemuda mungil itu menghela nafas, tangan kirinya menopang dagu, dan matanya yang emerald masih melihat jalanan.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menjauh dari kedua biang onar itu!" ucapnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Disisi lain, kelas sebelas IPA satu…._

Grimmjow mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, dan duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan pemuda berrambut _orange_ bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Pemuda bermata biru muda itu menatap Ichigo yang sedari tadi diam di tempat duduknya, Ichigo melamun sambil menatap jalanan yang dilewati oleh bus yang mereka naiki. Aneh! Padahal, biasanya pemuda _strawberry_ itu akan cenderung berbuat jahil dan tertawa-tawa bersama temannya di saat _study tour_ seperti ini.

"Hei, kenapa kau lesu begini, _orange_?" ucap Grimmjow dengan tatapan dan nada mengejek.

"Bukan urusanmu, Grimmjow." Tungkas Ichigo kasar, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari jendela. Mereka berdua kini kembali dalam keheningan, kontras dengan siswa lain yang sibuk bernyanyi-nyanyi dan bergembira sepanjang perjalanan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Grimmjow pendek, memecah keheningan mencekam di atara keduanya. Bukannya khawatir atau semacamnya, pemuda berrambut biru muda ini hanya merasa penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Ichigo yang tidak biasanya. Pemuda berrambut orange itu menoleh dan menatap rival bermata biru muda di sebelahnya. Bibirnya masih bungkam, sedangkan matanya menatap Grimmjow serius.

"Orihime…" Ucap bibir Ichigo lirih. "Orihime Inoue." Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih jelas.

"Jangan-jangan, yang kau maksud…"

"Ya, Inoue ada di Kyoto juga." Ucap Ichigo, memotong perkataan rivalnya itu. Wajah Grimmjow tidak menunjukkan perubahan sama sekali, matanya masih menatap Ichigo yang sudah beralih dan kembali menatap jalanan.

"Kau ingin menemuinya di Kyoto?" Tanya pemuda biru muda itu pada akhirnya.

"Aku... tidak tahu." Balas Ichigo, yang kini menudukkan kepala kedalam telapak tagannya, sedikit frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan selama enam jam, rombongan _study tour_ SMA Karakura sampai pada penginapan milik yayasan sekolah yang cukup elite itu. para siswa sibuk menurukan barang-barangnya dengan semangat. Murid-murid itu sudah dibagi kamarnya. Satu kamar berisi tiga siswa untuk kelas sepuluh, sedangkan kelas yang lebih atas, seperti kelas sebelas, satu kamar untuk dua orang. Diskriminasi sekali bukan? Walaupun begitu, tidak ada seorang pun yang perotes, semua begitu larut dalam kebahagiaan dan kesibukan masing-masing menata bajunya di dalam lemari sementara yang sudah disiapkan oleh penginapan.

Pria bermata emerald itu kini juga sedang sibuk mencari kamar tempatnya tidur, di tangan sebelah kanannya memegang secarik kertas yang berisi keterangan nomor kamarnya, sedangkan tanga lainnya menarik_ travel bag_ yang ukuranya lumayan besar.

"Kamar nomor sepuluh di lantai satu bagian timur." Gumamnya pelan sambil membaca kertas yang dipegangnya. Tak lama kemudian Hitsugaya menemukan kamar yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Lho? Hitsugaya-_san_ sekamar deganku?" Tanya sosok yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya. Hitsugaya meoleh menatap asal suara itu, didapatinya seorang pemuda dengan perawakan sedang kini menatapnya, seulas senyuman ramah mengembang di wajahanya.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Yamada…" balas Hitsugaya, pemuda berrambut hitam yang bernama lengkap Hanatarou Yamada itu kembali tersenyum. Pemuda berrambut keperakan itu bersyukur mendapat teman sekamar yang ramah dan tidak berisik.

"Ahaha... mohon bantuannya selama empat hari ini, ya!" ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkuk sopan. Hitsugaya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman sekamarnya ini.

"Kau berlebihan, Yamada." Balas Hitsugaya masih dengan senyuman. "Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya kamar anak kelas sepuluh itu diisi tiga orang? Siapa yang satu lagi di kamar ini?" lanjut Hitsugaya.

"Ah, Rikichi-_san_ dari kelas sepuluh empat. Dia juga ditempatkan di kamar ini." Jawab Hanatarou sambil berpikir. Setelah percakapan singkat itu, keduanya masuk kedalam kamar dan membereskan pakaian mereka ke dalam lemari. Saat sudah pukul enam sore, siswa kelas sepuluh di jadwalkan untuk mandi dan setelahnya baru kelas sebelas, untuk menghindari terlalu penuhnya _osen_.

Selain tempatnya yang cukup elite, penginapan milik sekolah mereka ternyata juga memiliki fasilitas pemandian air panas alami. Kebanyakan siswa yang jarang menemukan _onsen_ alami di perkotaan tentu saja menikmati kesempatan jarang ini. Hitsugaya yang merupakan salah satu dari mereka, langsung menyediri untuk menikmati _onsen_ dengan aksen bebatuan itu. pemuda bermata emerald itu menjauh dari keramaian dan menyendiri di tempat yang tertutup oleh batuan yang ukurannya cukup besar sehingga tubuhnya tak terlihat orang lain. Hitsugaya menikmati ketenangan di sana, matanya menatap langit yang mulai berbintang, dilihatnya pula daun momiji yang masih belum berguguran karena belum memasuki musim gugur. Hitsugaya begitu menikmati keteangan dan tanpa sadar pria mungil itu tertidur.

Entah sudah berapa lama pemuda berambut keperakan itu terlelap. Tak ada yang membangunkannya karena tubuh Hitsugaya yang tertutupi oleh bebatuan ukuran besar, sehingga tak seorang pun melihatnya. Hingga dia tersadar dengan suatu teriakan keras.

"Asyik! Onsen! Ayo kita bertanding menyelam di dalam air Ichigo!" teriak Keigo yang bersemangat karena melihat onsen terbentang luas di hadapannya.

"Tidak! Seperti anak-anak saja!" balas pemuda berrambut _orange_ itu datar sambil menatap Keigo. Pemuda berrambut cokelat itu melompat dan menceburkan diri kedalam air dengan keras, membuat cipratan airnyamengenai Hitsugaya yang masih tertidur di balik bebatuan.

"Ngh…"erang Hitsugaya, dan mulai membuka matanya. Betapa kagetnya keadaan yang dilihat pemuda berrambut perak itu saat ini. Ternyata kini giliran kelas sebelas untuk mandi! 'Perasaanku mulai nggak enak, nih…' batin Hitsugaya, ternyata benarlah perasaannya. Mata emerald itu menangkap sosok berrambut biru muda dan berbadan cukup kekar itu hanya berlilit kain pendek di pinggangnya.(Hima nosebleed bayangin ini.). Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat pemuda berrambut _Orange_ yang juga hanya berlilit handuk pendek di pinggangnya mulai memasuki onsen.

"Mati aku! Kenapa harus ketemu mereka lagi, sih?" ucap pemuda mungil itu lirih. Untung saja sosoknya tertutup bebatuan! Kalau tidak, pasti saat ini dia akan menjadi bahan _bullying_ Ichigo dan Grimmjow. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Grimmjow menoleh pada arah Hitsugaya! Dengan segera pemuda bermata emerald itu menundukkan badannya agar tak terlihat Grimmjow. 'hampir saja!' batin Hitsugaya sambil menghela nafas lega. Grimmjow meyeringai ketika melihat di sela batu besar ada sosok mungil yang dikenalnya, Grimjow memeri isyarat tangan pada Ichigo, digerakan jari telunjukya, pertanda bahwa pemuda iru muda itu memanggil Ichigo dan menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Ichigo yang mengerti kode tangan Grimmjow itu hanya mendekat kearah pemuda bermata biru muda itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo pelan berusaha tak seorang pun mendengar perkataannya. Tanpa suara Grimmjow menunjuk sosok mungil yang sedikit terlihat dari balik bebatuan itu.

"Sepertinya kita punya tamu lain di sini." Jawabnya sambil menyeringai. Ichigo yang mengerti siapa sosok mungil itu hanya tersenyum jahil. "Ayo kita beri sedikit kejutan pada tamu yang tak diundang ini." Lanjutnya. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Grimmjow dan Ichigo datang mendekat ke arah Hitsugaya. Pemuda mugil itu masih belum sadar bila kedua _senpai_ yang sedari tadi dihindarinya tahu bila pemuda mungil itu bersembunyi di balik bebatuan.

"Menghindari seseorang, Toushirou?" Hitsugaya terbelalak kaget ketika melihat sosok yang berada di belakangnya. Ichigo dan Grimmjow terseyum jahil melihat sosok manis tanpa pakaian itu.

"Ke-kenapa kalian bisa tau?" Ucap Hitsugaya terbata-bata karena melihat _senpai _yang susah payah dihindarinya sedari tadi kini berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Tubuhmu yang menggiurkan itu tidak dapat ditutupi batu tau." Grimmjow menyeringai melihat juniornya ini mulai gugup. Hitsugaya sibuk menutup tubuhnya dengan tangan begitu mendengar perkataan Grimmjow tadi.

"Ja-jangan macam-macam!" ujuarnya kasar, berusaha menutupi rasa gugup dan malunya. Meski tubuhnya yang polos pernah ditatap langsung oleh kedua _senpainya_ itu saat _making love_, tetap saja rasanya canggung!

"Hmmm? Nggak boleh macam-macam?" ucap Grimmjow berlagak polos. Melihat gelagat ini Hitsugaya kembali memperbesar jaraknya dengan kedua orang biang onar ini. "Kenapa? Kami Cuma ingin satu macam aja, kok. Bukan macam-macam." Lanjut pemuda biru muda itu sambil tersenyum jahil.

Dengan cepat Grimmjow mengangkat tubuh mungil Hitsugaya dan meletakkan pemuda mungil itu di panguannya, pemuda berrambut biru muda itu mengunci mulut Hitsugaya dengan ciuman ganas. Lidah Grimmjow menjilat-jilat bibir bawah Hitsugaya, melumat dan menghisapnya membuat bibir mungil yang awalnya berwarna kemerahan itu kini menjadi lebih merah dan bengkak. Puas dengan area depan bibir pemuda mungil itu, kini Grimmjow mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Hitsugaya, yang tentu saja pemuda mungil keras kepala itu tak membiarkannya!

Ichigo yang melihat ini langsung duduk di sebelah Hitsugaya, membuat posisi pemuda bermata emerald itu berada di tengah. Setelah itu, Ichigo mulai menjilat telinga Hitsuga dengan tempo lamban yang menggoda lidah Ichigo bermain dengan liar di daerah lubang telinga pemuda mungil itu, tidak hanya menjilat, pemuda berrambut _orange_ itu juga menggigit-gigit kecil daun telinga Hitsugaya. Walaupun begitu ternyata Hitsugaya tidak juga membuka mulutnya. Membuat Grimmjow dan Ichigo semakin tertantang. Tangan Ichigo mulai meraba-raba daerah terlarang Hitsugaya yang terrendam oleh hangatnya air onsen, sedangkan Grimmjow, tangannya memilin-milin titik _sensitive_ yang mulai mengeras di dada pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Enggghhhh…." Hitsugaya akhirnya mengerang pelan, membuat bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Grimmjow yang tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir mungil Hitsugaya. Lidah Grimmjow langsung menjilati semua ruang di dalam mulut Hitsugaya dan mengajak lidah Hitsugaya untuk beradu, Hitsugaya yang tak mau kalah akhirnya membalas permainan lidah Grimmjow, membuat siliva-siliva keluar dari bibir mungil itu, tanda ganasnya permainan yang mereka mainkan. Ichigo yang tidak mau kalah, memindahkan sasarannya dari telinga Hitsugaya, ke leher jenjang pemuda bermata emerald itu. Menjilatnya berkali-kali, kemudian menggigitnya keras kemudian diisapnya bekas gigitan itu sehingga timbul tanda kemerahan yang begitu kentara.

Grimmjow melepaskan ciumannya dan mulutnya kini beralih pada titik sensitive di dada Hitsugaya, dia kembali memilin-milin titik sensitive itu, kemudian mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat _nipple_ itu.

"Ah… Haahh… Grimmjow sen-senpai… ngh…. Ichigo senpai. Ahnn…" desah Hitsugaya, membuat Ichigo dan Grimmjow tersenyum mesum.

"Jangan keras-keras, Toushirou…" ucap Ichigo sambil memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam mulut Hitsugaya. "Atau… kau ingin orang lain menonton kita?" lanjut Ichigo berbisik di telinga Hitsugaya. Pemuda itu begidik ketika harus membayangkan banyak orang akan menontonnya saat seperti ini. Alhasil, Hitsughisap-hisap dua jari panjang Ichigo di dalam mulutnya agar meredam desahannya sendiri. Entah kenapa, Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Hitsugaya dari pangkuan Grimmjow membuat pemuda biru muda itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Belum sempat Grimmjow dan Hitsugaya memperotes, Ichigo sudah memasukkan kejantanannya dalam lubang Hitsugaya, memuat pemuda mugil itu ingin memekik keras. Ichigo yang mengerti hal itu langsung mengunci bibir Hitsugaya dengan bibirnya, digerakkan tubuh mungil itu naik turun tanpa melepaskan kuncian bibirnya.

"Mhhh… mhhh…enggghhh!" desah Hitsugaya yang tertahan oleh bibir Ichigo. Ichigo menaik turunkan tubuh Hitsugaya cepat. Kejatanan Ichigo yang besar dan panjang berkali-kali menusuk _sweet spot _Hitsugaya. Setelah tak beberapa lama kemudian tubuh Hitsugaya mengejang dan pemuda berrambut perak itu melengkungkan tubuhnya, pertanda bahwa pemuda bermata emerald itu sudah mencapai batas.

"Se-_senpai_…. Emmmhh!" Hitsugaya menahan desahannya agar tak terdengar teman-teman Ichigo yang tidak jauh dari sana. Hitsugaya megeluarkan semua hasratnya yang sedari tadi tertahan, membuat dinding rectumnya berkontraksi dan mencengkram kejantanan Ichigo degan kuat, akhirnya tidak lama kemudian Ichigo ikut mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam tubuh mungil itu. Cairan putih ketal mengambang di permukaan air _osen_, tanda megakhiri kegiatan panas Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

"Haahh… hahh… ka-kau gila! SAKIT TAU!" teriak pemuda berrambut perak itu. Hitsugaya sudah tidak peduli lagi bila omongannya akan didengar teman-teman Ichigo dan Grimmjow! Hitsugaya beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi sambil mengumpat-umpat. Teman-teman sekelas Ichigo dan Grimmjow menatap pemuda mungil itu keluar sambil marah-marah hanya bisa terdiam.

"Ichigo! Siapa tadi? Bukannya itu anak kelas sepuluh?" Teriak Hisagi ke arah Ichigo, teman-temannya begitu heran. Kenapa bisa ada anak kelas sepuluh? Bukakah sekarang saatnya anak kelas sebelas untuk mandi? Sedangkan, Pemuda orange yang ditanyai itu hanya terdiam di tempatnya, Grimmjow masih heran dengan perubahan sikap Ichigo.

"Kau tadi kenapa?" Tanya Grimmjow heran. Kini Ichigo dan pemuda biru muda itu duduk bergabung bersama teman-teman mereka. Disandarkannya puggug yag terasa agak pegal ke dinding bebatuan.

"Aku… hanya kehilangan kendali." Ucap Ichigo pada akhirnya. Ichigo mendongak menatap langit yang bertabur bintang-bintang. Hatinya sendiri juga tak mengerti alasan mengapa ia begitu kalut tadi. Pemuda _orange_ itu memejamkan matanya dan bergumam pelan.

"Inoue….."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya kembali dari _onsen_ sambil terus mengumpat-umpat Ichigo di sepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya. Entah kenapa, Hitsugaya merasa begitu kesal pada Ichigo. Pemuda _orange_ itu rasanya seperti _making love_ dengan orang lain! Pemuda mungil itu merasa asing dengan sikap Ichigo padanya tadi. Hitsugaya menghela nafas frustasi. "Ichigo-_senpai_… tadi kenapa, ya?"

Tak lama kemudian Hitsugaya sampai di kamar dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Tiba-tiba Hanatarou datang dan membangunkan pemuda berrambut perak itu.

"Hitsugaya-_san_, kemana saja kau?" Tanya Hanatarou yang melihat Hitsugaya telah kembali ke kamar. Pemuda berrambut keperakkan itu membuka matanya kembali dan terduduk di atas kasur.

"Tadi aku tertidur di _onsen_." Jawabnya singkat. Sepertinya _mood_ pemuda bermata emerald itu memburuk kali ini. Hanatarou hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kau terlihat pucat Hitsugaya-_san_, sebaiknya kau tidur. Besok kita harus memulai tour keliling kota." Ucap Hanatarou simpati melihat Hitsugaya yang terlihat tidak sehat. Pemuda bermata emerald itu tersenyum melihat teman sekamarnya yang begitu bersimpati dan peduli. Dalam hati Hitsugaya bersyukur karena sekamar dengan pria yang tidak setipe kepribadiannya dengan Rangiku(tipe suka bertanya yang tidak-tidak pada Hitsugaya).

Hitsugaya kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk penginapan, dan tak lama kemudian, pemuda bermata emerald itu sudah berada di alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari bersinar begitu cerah, awal yang baik bagi siswa dan siswi SMA Karakura melakukan hari pertama mereka _study tour_, para siswa kelas sepuluh dan kelas sebelas memiliki jadwal perjalanan tersendiri. Saat ini kelas sepuluh satu (kelas Hitsugaya) sedang melakukan perjalanan pada tempat wisata budaya yang dikenal sebagai taman _Ryōan-ji_, yang berarti taman kuil naga damai. Yoruichi _sensei _kali ini juga memimpin jalannya _study tour _untuk kelas sepuluh.

"_Ryōan-ji___adalah sebuah kuil Zen. Kuil tersebut merupakan bagian dari sekolah pemikiran _Myōshinji_ dari cabang Rinzai dalam agama Buddha Zen. Lokasi kuil, aslinya merupakan milik dari keluarga Fujiwara.

Kuil ini juga terkenal dengan taman batu Zen yang diperkirakan dibangun sekitar tahun 1400. Taman tersebut terdiri dari lima belas batu yang diletakkan sedemikian rupa, sehingga jika kita melihat ke taman itu dari sudut manapun selain dari atas, kita hanya bisa melihat empat belas batu setiap saat." Jelas Yoruichi _sensei_ panjang lebar sambil menunjuk batu-batu yang sedang dimaksud. Sedangkan para siswa sibuk mencatat keterangan dari-nya_,_ karena setelah _study tour_ ini, keterangan itu akan dibuat menjadi makalah yang wajib dikerjakan bagi setiap siswa.

Hitsugaya yang termasuk siswa rajin dan unggulan, tentu saja menulis keterangan-keterangan penting itu pada notes kecil yang selalu dia bawa-bawa khusus _study tour_ kali ini. Tangan mungilnya sibuk mencatat, sedangkan matanya berkali-kali melihat guru yang sedang menjelaskan di depan rombongan itu dengan serius. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yoruichi sensei memberikan sedikit waktu bebas untuk siswanya berkeliling kuil dan sekedar memeli souvenir kecil. Saat Hitsugaya hendak pergi berkeliling kuil, lengan pemuda mungil itu ditarik oleh seseorang ke balik pohon.

"Ssstt!" desisnya berusaha membuat Hitsugaya diam, sosok itu menutup bibir mungil Hitsugaya dengan telapak tangannya. Pemuda bermata emerald itu mendongak ke atas, didapatinya pemuda berrambut dan bermata biru muda itu membekapnya, di samping sosok itu, terdapat pemuda dengan rambut orange menyolok juga member isyarat agar Hitsugaya diam. Setelah dirasa cukup aman pemuda bernama Grimmjow itu melepaskan dekapannya pada Hitsugaya.

"Haaah! Hah!" pemuda berambut keperakkan itu terengah engah karena cukup lama juga Grimmjow membekapnya. "Kenapa kalian bisa disini?" Tanya Hitsugaya setelah cukup bisa mengatur nafasnya. Pemuda mungil ini heran, bagaimana bisa dia bertemu dengan Grimmjow dan Ichigo? Bukankah mereka seharusnya sedang tour di Istana Nijo _(__二条城__)_ bersama dengan siswa kelas sebelas lainnya?

"Bolos." Ucap Ichigo ringan, sedangkan Grimmjow menyeringai menatap Hitsugaya. Pemuda bermata emerald itu tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa mereka bolos dengan tenangnya saat study tour di tempat yang tak dikenal begini? Apa mereka berdua tidak takut tersesat? Batin Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Kami sudah kenal baik kota ini, Toushirou." Ucap Ichigo Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Hitsugaya. Pemuda mungil itu manggut-manggut mengerti. "Ayo ikut kami, Toushirou!" lanjutnya sambil menggandeng tangan Hitsugaya.

"Tapi.. bagaimana dengan keterangan yang harus di kumpulkan di tempat bersejarah lainnya, kalau aku bolos?" Tanya Hitsugaya ragu-ragu, mengingat dia harus mengumpulkan makalah tentang study tournya setelah ini. Grimmjow medengus medengar yang dikataka pemuda mugil itu.

"Apa gunanya internet? Kau bisa mecari iformasi lewat sana 'kan?"jawab Grimmjow meyakinkan.

"Bagaimana kalau diabsen?" ucap Hitsugaya berkilah.

"Tidak akan! Tahun lalu kami juga kabur dari _study tour_, dan kami baik-baik saja." Kali ini Ichigo ikut menimpali. Hitsugaya terdiam dan berpikir-pikir lagi.

"Sudahlah! Ikut saja!" ucap Grimmjow sambil menarik tangan Hitsugaya dan membawa pemuda mungil itu keluar dari area kuil. "Kami akan mengajakmu ke tempat wisata yang tidak ada di daftar tujuan sekolah kita!" lanjutnya.

Grimmjow dan Ichigo mengajak Hitsugaya berkeliling ke tempat-tempat menarik di daerah Kyoto. Misalnya, Studio Film Toei Eigamura yang terkenal, Stasiun JR Kyoto yag terkenal megah da sebagai salah satu pusat transportasi terpenting di Jepang, bahkan ketiganya sempat ke Kyoto Tower, menara tertinggi di kota tersebut. Grimmjow, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya berjalan beriringan di jalan-jalan sempit yang banyak terdapat pedagang kaki lima menjajakan souvenir bagus, tapi murah. Pemuda mungil itu membelikan sebuah gelang dan pena untuk one-sannya Hinamori.

"Kau lapar, Toushirou?" Tanya Ichigo, saat ketiganya duduk di sebuah taman yang lumayan ramai. Hitsugaya yang ditanyai begitu kontan menoleh menatap pria berambut orange di sebelah kanannya.

Hitsugaya menggeleng pelan."_KRUYUK~~" _ya, ampun! Ternyata perut pemuda mungil itu berbunyi! Keras pula! Ichigo dan Grimmjow yang mendengarnya jadi terkekeh mengejek. Hitsugaya membuang muka sambil cemberut, melihat kedua _senpai_nya itu tersenyum dan juga menahan tawa.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi makan _Obanzai_ (masakan rumahan Khas daerah Kyoto)." Ajak Grimmjow sambil mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya tak lama kemudian ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti Grimmjow. Setelah cukup mengisi perut mereka, Hitsugya menatap jam tangan yang terlingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. "Jam dua siang." Ucap pemuda bermata emerald itu. "Setelah ini kita ke mana?" lanjut Hitsugaya, agaknya dia meikmati perjalanan mereka bertiga kali ini.

"Grimmjow kau… lebih baik membawa Toushirou kembali ke rombongan sekolah." Ucap Ichigo. Entah kenapa sikap pemuda _orange_ itu kembali menjadi aneh.

"Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana?" Balas Grimmjow kesal, mata biru mudanya menatap Ichigo serius.

"Aku… aku ada urusan lain." Ichigo memalingkan muka dari tatapan Grimmjow.

" Orihime Inoue?" tungkas Grimmjow_ to the point_. Hitsugaya mulai bingung dengan maksud perkataan senpai biru muda itu. 'Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.' Batin Hitsugaya dalam hati. "Kau ingin menemui Inoue, bukan?" lanjut Grimmjow serius.

"Ya, aku berniat pergi menemuinya." Jawab pemuda orange itu, Hitsugaya dapat melihat kesediha di mata Ichigo. Entah kenapa, pemuda bermata emerald itu merasa tak nyaman juga dengan sikap Ichigo yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Jadi, kau masih mencintainya, Ichigo?" Tanya Grimmjow heran. Dia masih berusaha agar Ichigo batal menemui Inoue.

"Tidak, hanya saja… Aku 'tak bisa melupakannya." Jawab Ichigo sambil menunduk sedih, wajahnya begitu terlihat kusut dan putus asa.

"Ayo kita pergi berdua saja, mungil!" ucap Grimmjow tiba-tiba, seraya menggandeng tangan Hitsugaya dan beranjak meninggalkan yang Ichigo terdiam di depannya. "Kau membuatku kesal Ichigo. Aku tak menyangka, jika kau sebodoh ini!" lanjutnya, lalu segera pergi. Setelah cukup jauh dari posisi Ichigo, Grimmjow menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pula Hitsugaya.

"_Senpai_, sebenarnya Inoue itu siapa?" Tanya Hitsugaya yang sedari tadi penasaran siapa sebenarnya wanita ini.

"Kau pasti sudah pernah medengar nama itu ketika Ishida mengatakannya di taman belakang sekolah." Ucap Grimmjow mulai menjelaskan. Hitsugaya terdiam sejenak, berpikir sebentar, mencoba mengingat lagi nama itu.

" Ya, rasanya memang aku pernah mendengar namanya!" ucap Hitsugaya mengakui, walaupun tidak seberapa ingat dengan jelas. Grimmjow diam sebentar, mencoba berpikir akan dimulai dari mana ceritanya. Tidak lama kemudian pria berambut biru muda itu menghembuskan nafas sejenak dan mulai bercerita.

"Dulu, Inoue juga bersekolah di SMA Karakura. Karena kakaknya di pindah tugaskan, akhirnya gadis itu pindah ke Kyoto. Saat Inoue masih di SMA Karakura, dia adalah kekasih Ichigo, tapi setelah pindah sekolah, dia sama sekali tak pernah menghubungi si strawberry itu. Maka dari itu, kali ini dia berencana utuk meluruskan semuanya." Jelas Grimmjow, mata biru mudanya menatap langit. Hitsugaya yang melihat ini diam-diam tersenyum, pemuda mungil ini mengerti bahwa kini Grimmjow telah menganggap Ichigo sebagai temannya, bukan hanya sekedar rival.

"Ayo kita ikuti Ichigo! Dia pasti masih belum jauh, lagi pula aku tau di mana sekolah gadis yang berama inoue itu !"usul Grimmjow tiba-tiba, dia juga tau bahwa Hitsugaya juga, pasti tidak akan tenang hatinya sebelum melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebenarnya Hitsugaya malas untuk melakukan yang namanya membuntuti Ichigo ini, 'seperti _stalker_ saja!' batin Hitsugaya dalam hati. Tapi, karena terbakar api cembu-eh, maksud author api penasaran, keduanya kini mengikuti Ichigo diam-diam.

Grimmjow dan Hitsugaya megikuti lagkah Ichigo yang berjalan meyusuri jalanan besar kota tersebut, mereka beberapa kali menaiki bus dan berjalan dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan lama, Grimmjow dan Hitsugaya masih mengikuti Ichigo dengan jarak yang cukup jauh tapi juga cukup untuk mengawasi pemuda orange itu. Tidak lama kemudian, sampailah Ichigo dengan orang-orang yang masih membuntutinya di gedung besar yang bertuliskan,'Kyoto Senior High School'. Ichigo menunggu sambil bersandar di tembok gedung sekolah itu, tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik _I-phone apple_ sambil sesekali menggunakan _head set_-nya. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang yang melihat pemuda orange itu, tapi seperti biasa, Ichigo sama sekali tak peduli. Entah dia pura-pura bodo atau memang bodo beneran. Hitsugaya dan Grimmjow masih sabar membuntuti Ichigo, mereka berdua bersembunyi di balik gang kecil yang tak jauh dari posisi Ichigo sekarang.

"Hei, mungil! Lihat, Inoue datang!" ucap Grimmjow sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud. Hitsugaya segera melihat arah yang ditunjuk oleh pemuda bermata biru muda itu. Dilihatnya sesosok wanita cantik berambut orange panjang dan bertubuh proporsional mendekati Ichigo. Pemuda berambut orange itu sadar bila ada seorang gadis mendekat, Ichigo berhenti menatap layar I-phone nya dan menatap gadis itu. Hitsugaya dan Grimmjow menajamkan pendengarannya, berharap bisa mendengar pembicaraan Ichigo dan Inoue.

"Kurosaki-_kun_? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" ucap Inoue heran.

"Aku sedang sedang _study tour_, jadi sekalian saja kemari." Jawab Ichigo datar. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda dengan seragam yang sama dengan Inoue datang dan menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Jadi pulang bareng 'kan?" ucap pemuda berwajah dingin dan berkulit putih pucat itu ke arah inoue.

"Eh? Ulquiorra-_san_!" ucap Inoue terkaget-kaget sambil menoleh ke arah belakang. Sosok yang dipanggil Ulquiorra itu tak merubah raut wajahnya sedikit pun.

"Siapa dia?" ucap Ulquiorra menunjuk Ichigo yang berdiri di hadapan Inoue dengan jarinya

"Kau sendiri siapa, HAH?" tungkas Ichigo kasar, tak terima rasanya diperlakukan dengan begitu tidak sopan oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Aku? " ucap Ulquiorra membeo. "Aku pacar Orihime." Lanjutnya dengan wajah tenang.

"Jadi… ini pacar barumu, Inoue?" ucap Ichigo gusar.

"Ma-maafkan aku Kurosaki-_kun_!" ucap Inoue terbata dan gugup, wajahnya yang cantik itu di tundukannya kebawah.

Tanpa diketahui mereka, Hitsugaya dan Grimmjow mendengar dan melihat semua kejadian itu. Hitsugaya mengepalkan tangannya geram melihat Inoue.

"Kenapa? Padahal aku khawatir kau tidak menghubungiku setelah kau pindah ke Kyoto." Ucap Ichigo getir, suaranya terdengar begitu lemah dan putus asa. "Ternyata kau sudah punya penggantiku di sini." Lanjut Ichigo sambil melirik sinis ke arah Ulquiorra.

Hitsugaya yang melihat ekspresi sedih ichigo, jadi semakin geram pada Inoue. Tidak pernah dilihatnya Ichigo memiliki raut wajah serapuh tadi! Benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan!

"I-ini bukan salahku Kurosaki-_kun_!" ucap Inoue membela diri. "Bukankah wajar saja bila kita berpisah? A-aku tidak bisa pacaran jarak jauh Kurosaki-_kun_…" lanjutnya lagi sambil mulai menangis terisak-isak. Ichigo hendak membelai air mata Inoue tapi…

_PLAK!_

Sebuah tamparan telak mengenai wajah Inoue yang cantik! Ichigo menoleh melihat sosok di sebelahnya yang menampar Inoue, dan ternyata orang itu adalah Hitsugaya. Pemuda mungil itu mendengus puas melihat bekas tamparannya terlihat jelas di wajah mulus Inoue.

"Jadi, hanya karena hubungan jarak jauh kau boleh selingkuh, Hah?" bentak Hitsugaya lagi di depan Inoue. Habis sudah kesabarannya melihat dari jauh kejadian ini.

"Sudahlah, Toushirou! Aku menentang kekerasan pada perempuan!" ucap Ichigo, berusaha melerai keduanya.

"Ayo, kita pergi Ichigo _senpai_! Kita tinggalkan gadis rendahan ini bersama pacar barunya yang tersayang!" ucap Hitsugaya kesal, seraya menarik tangan Ichigo dan menggenggamnya erat dan menajaknya pergi. Dibawanya Ichigo ke tempat Grimmjow menunggu, di sebuah gang kecil yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Sudah ku duga bila kau akan mengikutiku, Grimmjow." Ucap Ichigo ketika melihat Grimmjow terduduk di bangku gang kecil itu, sambil tersenyum sinis ke arah rivalnya yang berambut biru muda. Grimmjow membalasnya dengan cengiran jahil.

"ok! _Senpai-senpai_ semuanya! Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke penginapan!" ucap Hitsugaya yang mengintrupsi pertengkaran keduanya, pemuda mungil itu memperlihatkan jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore. Tiba-tiba Ichigo menarik tangan mungil Hitsugaya, membuat pemuda mungil itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Arigatou, Toushirou. Kau membuatku merasa lega tadi." Ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum tulus ke arah Hitsugaya. Ichigo memperdekat wajahnya dengan bibir Hitsugaya dan mengecup bibir itu lembut, tanpa ada permainan lidah atau yang lainnya, hanya kecupan lembut yang begitu penuh kasih sayang. Pemuda mungil itu ber-blushing ria akibat ulah Ichigo tadi, sedangkan Grimmjow hanya mendengus kesal melihat keduanya yang kini menjadi lebih akrab.

"Sepertinya kau mulai bisa melakukan permainan kali ini dengan lebih serius." Ucap Grimmjow pada Ichigo. Pemuda berambut orange itu menoleh kea rah Grimmjow dengan wajah serius.

"Ya, sekarang aku benar-benar menginginkannya." Ucap Ichigo serius, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Hitsugaya yang berjalan di depannya.

"Yah, memang itulah yang ku tunggu darimu." Balas Grimmjow sambil menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Hitsugaya dan duo onar Karakura, kembali ke penginapan ketika tepat pukul tujuh malam membuat ketiganya dihukum habis-habisan oleh Iba-_sensei_ dan Yoruichi _sensei_. Ketiganya di hukum tidak diperbolehkan keluar penginapan saat jam bebas! Bayangkan saja, betapa membosankannya jika kita harus menunggu di dalam penginapan, ketika yang lain sedang asyik berpesiar keliling kota! Hitsugaya yang melakukan sesi hukumannya dengan tertib hanya terbaring di kasur kamar tidur penginapannya sambil teruntuk bosan.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Hitsugaya merengutkan dahinya bingung. 'Siapa yang masih ada di penginapan saat jam bebas begini?' batin pemuda mungil itu dalam hati. Hitsugaya berjalan mendekat kea rah pintu dan membuka knopnya.

"Ke-kenapa kalian ada di sini?" ucap Hitsugaya tergagap melihat kedua senpai yang paling suka mengganggunya itu ada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Untuk apa?" ucap Ichigo membeo. "tentu saja untuk bolos hukuman! Ayo pergi, Toushirou!" lanjut Ichigo lagi.

"Hah, pergi untuk apa?" balas Hitsugaya kaget. Sudah dihukum masih juga nekad bolos hukuman?

"tentu saja untuk pergi kencan!" ucap Grimmjow, seraya menarik Hitsugaya dan mengajaknya keluar penginapan.

Sepertinya hidupku akan menjadi lebih merepotkan lagi!

~~TBC~~

Moshi-moshi minna-san! Gomen, hima ap detnya lama! Lagi mati ide, sih! Ini juga maksa-maksain ide! Hima merasa pada chap kali ini alurnya agak cepat, ya? Maafkan hima kalo begitu…

Gomen, hima nggak bisa bales repiu untuk kali ini! Soalnya hima cepet-cepet ngetiknya! (sekarang aja mau mulai les!

Ok, sampe di sini dulu. Jaa ne~! sampe ketemu di chap berikutnya!

Mind give me review for my mistake in this chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

"_Pertama adalah giliranku!"_

**Chapter 4**: Begin.

**By**:Himawari Ichinomiya

**Disclaimer: **Bleach©Tite Kubo

**Gendre:** Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Romance, Drama.

**Pairing:** Tebak sendiri! Ada perubahan extreme kali ini. Hima gak mau bocorin.*digampar readers*

**Rated:** M

**Summary**: Study tour membuat hubungan Ichigo, Grimmjow dan Hitsugaya menjadi berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Dan sekarang Grimmjow memiliki ide gila untuk memperpanas pertempurannya dengan Ichigo!

**Warning!:** Dalam fic ini akan terdapat banyak unsur OOC, YAOI, Typo(s) dan banyak hal GeJe lainnya. Bagi anak di bawah umur dan pembenci yaoi ataupun LEMON, tolong segera keluar dari fic ini, sebelum punya pikiran untuk nge-Flame saia.

_So, Dun like? Dun read!_

Tetap nekad baca?

Gak tanggung kalo nantinya jadi fujoshi atau fudanshi, ya~?

_~Happy Reading!_~

\(o_o\)~oo0oo~(/o_o)/

Saat ini di Ginza, yaitu salah satu distrik pada kota Tokyo, terlihat begitu ramai. Maklum saja, hari ini 'kan memang hari Minggu. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang di sana, dari anak-anak, remaja, bahkan dewasa dan lanjut usia juga ada. Seorang pemuda berambut biru muda dan bermata _ocean blue_ sedang berdiri di persimpangan jalan Chuo dan Harumi, tepatnya di depan San-ai _building_. Pemuda bermata _ocean blue_ itu untuk ke-sejuta kalinya menatap jam yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. 1.20 P.M.

"Huh.. " pemuda itu mendengus kesal, lalu celingukan mencari orang yang sedari tadi sudah ditunggunya. Tapi, tetap saja orang yang ditunggu-tunggu itu belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu semakin sebal, karena banyak wanita-terutama remaja- memperhatikannya dengan tatapan kagum yang tentu saja malah membuat pemuda keren ini risih.

Lima menit kemudian, dari arah Chuo-_dori_, seorang remaja bertubuh mungil, berambut keperakan dan bermata emerald berlari menuju arah pemuda berambut biru muda itu.

"Sudah.. .hah… menunggu…haah.. lama, Grimmjow-_senpai_?" ucap pemuda berambut keperakan yang bernama Toushirou Hitsugaya itu. Badannya menunduk dalam-dalam dan nafasnya terengah-engah karena berlari dari jarak yang cukup jauh, sedikit peluh menghiasi dahinya.

"Telat! Kau telat dua puluh menit." Ujar Grimmjow kesal, tanpa sedikit pun menatap Hitsugaya. Membuat pemuda mungil itu merasa bersalah karena terlambat. Memang salahnya, sih karena asyik mengerjakan tugas sampai nggak sadar kalau sudah waktu janjian. Pasti kalian bingung kenapa Hitsugaya sedang berada di Ginza dengan Grimmjow. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu kembali ter_expose_ dalam benak Hitsugaya. Ya, hal yang membuatnya sekarang berada di Ginza bersama salah satu senior pembuat onar di SMA Karakura…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa hari yang lalu…**

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau pergi denganku ke Shinjuku besok, Toushirou?" pemuda berambut orange itu duduk di sebelah bangku Hitsugaya, kedua tangannya yang kekar itu dilipat di depan dada. Saat ini Ichigo dan Grimmjow sedang berada di kelas Hitsugaya, sebagian besar murid kelas ini sudah diusir secara paksa oleh kedua biang onar SMA Karakura itu. Jadi, hanya ada mereka bertiga dikelas sepuluh satu.

"Tidak! Aku besok ujian kimia." Balas Hitsugaya datar dan tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dibacanya. Hal ini jelas-jelas membuat sang pemuda orange itu berdecak kesal. Ya, siapa juga yang bisa menolak aJakan kencan dari senior yang paling berandal dan mempesona di SMA Karakura? Kalau bukan Toushirou Hitsugaya tentunya.

"Kesal,ya Ichigo?" ucap pemuda berambut biru muda di sebelah Ichigo sambil tertawa mengejek dan dengan sukses mendapatkan balasan berupa _death glare_ gratis dari si rambut _orange_.

"Mungil, kau mau pergi denganku ke Harajuku 'kan?" kali ini Grimmjow yang bertanya pada Hitsugaya. Pemuda bermata emerald itu menghela nafas dengan berat dan berhenti membaca buku.

"Sudah kubilang. Aku-sedang-ujian-kimia-besok." Jawab Hitsugaya penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Kini Ichigo tertawa penuh kemenangan pada Grimmjow yang mengumpat-umpat kesal.

Sejak _study tour_ dua minggu yang lalu, sikap kedua seniornya itu berubah. Yah, memang masih tetap ke kelas Hitsugaya setiap hari, menjemputnya bergiliran ke sekolah, dan tetap mengajaknya melanggar peraturan-yang tentu saja ditolak oleh Hitsugaya yang notabene murid teladan-. Hanya saja, kali ini tidak ada unsur pemaksaan lagi setiap harinya. Kaget? Hima juga kaget.

Belum sempat Grimmjow dan Ichigo menyatakan protesnya karena penolakan Hitsugaya, bel sudah berbunyi, menandakan setiap siswa kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Ichigo dan Grimmjow juga harus kembali ke kelasnya, sebelum dikuliti hidup-hidup oleh guru BP mereka-Iba _sensei_. Hitsugaya mendesah lega karena dua biang onar itu sudah pergi (walaupun dengan wajah masam dan menggerutu sepanjang koridor).

"Hei, Grimmjow. Aku tidak mau seperti ini terus." Ucap Ichigo pada pemuda bermata biru muda di sebelahnya. Mereka kini sedang berada di koridor, dan menuju kelas mereka- sebelas IPA satu. "Aku ingin Toushirou menjadi untukku saja, dan tidak berbagi denganmu seperti ini." Lanjut Ichigo. Semenjak pulang dari _study tour_ , sikap Ichigo jadi lebih lembut pada Hitsugaya, pemuda orange itu sadar jika perasaannya kini benar-benar serius pada pemuda mungil itu, bukan sekedar bermain-main dan mengisi waktu luang seperti niatnya di awal permainan.

"Huh, rakus sekali. Ingin menguasai si mungil itu sendirian." Ujar Grimmjow dengan nada sinis sekaligus lirikan yang menusuk.

"Jangan, naïf. Kau sendiri juga menginginkannya menjadi milikmu sendiri 'kan?" tungkas Ichigo dengan nada merendahkan. Grimmjow terdiam dan tidak membalas, karena itu memang benar! Keduanya terdiam dan terus berjalan di koridor. Tapi, kali ini tujuan mereka berdua bukan ke kelas, melainkan atap sekolah. Apalagi niatnya kalo bukan bolos di jam pelajaran. Enak juga punya otak cerdas seperti mereka berdua, tidak perlu sering-sering masuk kelas, tapi nilai ulangan tidak ada yang di bawah tujuh. Sedangkan orang lain saja harus begadang semalaman untuk belajar, tapi nilainya tetap pas-pasan! Sungguh dunia itu tidak adil.

Grimmjow dan ichigo membaringkan tubuhnya di atas keramik atap sekolah yang berwarna abu-abu gelap itu. ketenangan dan hembusan angin yang lembut membuat keduanya begitu terhanyut dan pergi ke alam mimpi. Tapi tidak bagi pemuda berambut biru muda satu ini, dia tetap membuka matanya dan menatap langit yang tidak berawan. Tak ada hujan atau pun badai, tiba-tiba Grimmjow mendapatkan ide yang bagus! Ya, ide yang akan mengeluarkan mereka bertiga dari permainan aneh ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kalian bilang tadi?" Tanya Hitsugaya dengan mata terbelalak.

Saat ini sudah waktunya para siswa dan siswi Karakura Senior high school untuk pulang, dan seperti ritual keseharian Hitsugaya, pemuda mungil ini selalu dijemput di kelasnya oleh Grimmjow dan Ichigo. Tapi, yang bereda kali ini adalah _senpai_nya yang bernama Grimmjow jeagerjeaques itu mendapatkan ide yang sangat 'brilian'.

"Ya, jadi kami memutuskan. Kau harus kencan bergiliran dengan kami. Setelah itu, kau harus memilih antara aku dan Ichigo yang menjadi kekasihmu." Ujar Grimmjow mantap. Sedangkan Hitsugaya hanya sweat droped. Bagaimana tidak? Jika mereka berdua 'lagi-lagi' memutuskan dengan seenak jidat mereka sendiri tanpa meminta pendapat Hitsugaya terlebih dahulu.

"Lalu? Siapa yang mendapat giliran pertama?" ucap pemuda bertubuh mungil itu pada akhirnya. Hitsugaya mememijat dahinya seakan frustasi, dan melirik kedua _senpai_ di depannya.

"Pertama adalah giliranku!" jawab Grimmjow dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. Sedangkan Ichigo mencak-mencak sebal karena kekalahan yang dideritanya.

"Hah? Gimana cara menentukan gilirannya?" Hitsugaya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Grimmjow dan Ichigo mengangkat bahu. "Hom-pim-pa." ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Yang sukses mendapat jitakan tanda kasih sayang dari pemuda mugil berambut keperakan itu. Bagaimana bisa nasib kehidupan percintaannya ditentukan dengan 'hom-pim-pa'?

"Jadi, kutunggu kau hari minggu, jam satu siang di Ginza, depan San-ai _building_." Hitsugaya mengangguk dengan pasrah mendengar ajakan dari Grimmjow. Toh, dia nggak mungkin dapat membantah ucapan _senpai_nya satu ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Yeah_, hal itulah yag membuatku di sini, di depan San-ai _building_, pusat perbelanjaan ter-elite di Tokyo.' Batin Hitsugaya samibil tertawa hampa.

"Hei! Sampai kapan kau mau diam saja di sana? Ayo!" ucap Grimmjow agak keras, membuat pemuda bermata emerald itu tersadar dari lamunannya sedari tadi. Membuat Hitsugaya sedikit gugup. "Kau tadi memikirkan apa, sih mungil?" lanjut pemuda itu dengan penasaran.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!" tungkas Hitsugaya agak kasar, sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Jangan-jangan… Kau memikirkan aku, ya?" goda Grimmjow dengan menyeringai lebar, yang membuat Hitsugaya semakin salah tingkah. "_well_, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Rasanya semakin banyak saja yang menonton kita berdua." Lanjutnya sambil melirik sekumpulan gadis yang cekikikan melihat mereka berdua. Sepertinya gadis-gadis itu adalah _fujoshi_.

Grimmjow menggandeng tangan Hitsugaya erat dan menariknya berjalan di tengah kerumunan warga Tokyo yang mengunjungi kawasan Ginza, membuat Hitsugaya sedikit _blushing._Maklum saja, sampai saat ini Hitsugaya sama sekali belum memiliki pengalaman kencan sama sekali, walaupun jelas banyak yang tertarik padanya, tapi pemuda mungil itu cuek bebek dan tidak menanggapi. Ichigo dan Grimmjow yang mendekatinya secara _extreme_ yang barulah mendapat perhatian (dengan terpaksa) dari pemuda berambut keperakan itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke arah San-ai _building_. Dan kontan saja mata emerald Hitsugaya terbelalak! San-ai building adalah pusat perbelanjaan yang paling elite di Jepang! Barang-barang yang dijual di sana tentu saja barang bermerek selevel Gucci, Gosh, Chenel dan lain-lain.

"Uang di dompetku benar-benar tak bernilai di tempat ini." Ujar Hitsugaya yang melihat isi dompetnya.

Grimmjow menepuk bahu pemuda mungil itu pelan. "Aku yang bayar semuanya hari ini." Ucapnya menenangkan. Hitsugaya menggeleng, menandakan dia menolak.

"Enak saja! Aku bukan cewek matre yang pingin di bayari, tahu!" balas Hitsugaya sedikit gengsi. Masa' cowok dibayari cowok? Malu, dong!

Grimmjow merasa sebal dan senang juga mendengar ucapan pemuda mungil itu. Senag, karena setiap orang yang mendekatinya selalu mengincar nama besar keluarga Jeagerjaques dan uangnya. Tapi, pemuda mungil ini berbeda! Bahkan Hitsugaya tidak mau dibayari sedikit pun! Sungguh sifat yang membuat Grimmjow semakin tertarik dengan pemuda bermata emerald satu ini.

"Sejauh yang aku lihat, isi dompetmu itu bahkan tidak cukup untuk membeli sepiring nasi dan segelas air di sini." Ujar Grimmjow tenang sambil melirik isi dompet Hitsugaya.

'Ukh! Benar juga!' mau tidak mau, memang uangnya tidak cukup sedikit pun untuk membeli makanan. Yah bagaimana lagi? Di _mall_ ini memang semuanya berlipat kali lebih mahal! Namanya juga _mall_ elite. "Aku tidak mau ke tempat yang tak bisa dijangkau seperti ini!" ucap Hitsugaya pada akhirnya.

Grimmjow menghela nafas sedikit jengkel. "Sudah ku bilang, aku yang akan membayar semuanya hari ini." Hitsugaya tetap kekuh tidak mau dibayari. Akhirnya, mereka berdua keluar dari San-ai building dan berjalan keluar di area Chou-_dori_. Daerah ini sangat pas untuk para pejalan kaki, karena Chou-_dori_ tertutup untuk kendaraan bermotor. Di sepanjang jalan ini, terdapat banyak toko, galeri lukisan dan galeri foto.

Grimmjow dan Hitsugaya berjalan-jalan santai dan memasuki berbagai galeri lukisan dan foto, hanya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat. Terdapat banyak foto-foto menarik, mulai dari foto sunset, sunrise, pemandangan, sampai foto bencana alam. Setelah mereka melihat galeri foto, mereka pergi ke galeri lukisan. Di sana mereka menemukan berbagai jenis lukisan. Dari lukisan abstrak, pemandangan bahkan tentang kegiatan sehari-hari pun ada!

"Hei mungil, kau tidak ingin membeli lukisan ini? Aku yang bayari, deh." Ujar Grimmjow menunjuk sebuah lukisan yang terpampang di depan mereka kali ini. "Kelihatannya kau tertarik sekali." Lanjutnya memperhatikan raut wajah Hitsugaya. Tawaran yang sungguh menggiurkan, tapi tentu saja ditolak dengan tegas oleh Hitsugaya. Memang, buat apa lukisan Piccaso asli ada di ruang tamu rumahnya? Mana ada yang mau percaya!

Puas dengan berjalan-jalan di sepanjang Chuo-_dori_, mereka berjalan berjalan keluar menuju ke Harumi-_dori _dan Showa-_dori_. Mereka berjalan menuju gedung teater Kabuki-Za, yang sayang sekali ternyata sedang direnovasi. Akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju kawasan Yarakucho, di sana mereka berjalan menuju Ginza Cine Phatos, sebuah gedung bioskop yang cukup tua dan letaknya di terowongan bawah tanah Harumi-_dori_. Mereka menonton beberapa film horror dan sukses membuat Hitsugaya berjengit ngeri. Grimmjow berkali-kali menyeringai senang ketika pemuda mungil itu memeluk tangannya saat sedang ketakutan.

Tak tersa sekarang sudah sore, perut mereka berdua sudah keroncongan minta diisi. "Aku lapar." Ujar Hitsugaya sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan suara aneh.

Grimmjow berpikir sejenak . "Aku tau tempat yang bagus." Ucap Grimmjow sambil menarik tangan Hitsugaya. Pemuda mungil itu nurut-nurut saja sedari tadi ditarik-tarik oleh Grimmjow. 'Perasaanku nggak enak, nih.' Batin Hitsugaya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, sampai lah mereka di sebuah gedung tinggi bertingkat. Hotel Seiyou. 'Tuh, kan!' batin Hitsugaya, dan benar saja firasatnya!

"Jangan, menolak kali ini!" ucap Grimmjow yang melihat gelagat Hitsugaya akan menolak. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu menariknya masuk menuju kedalam hotel. 'Gimana, nih! A-aku belum siap 'melakukannya' berdua saja dengan Grimmjow _senpai_!' jerit Hitsugaya dalam hati, mengingat selama ini mereka _making love_ bertiga dengan Ichigo. Memang aneh sekali kedengarannya, Hitsugaya lebih 'terbiasa' dengan bertiga dari pada sendiri-sendiri. Pemuda mungil itu yakin jika pikirannya kini sudah tak waras lagi.

Mereka memasuki hotel super mewah berbintang lima itu dengan sedikit gugup-untuk Hitsugaya-. Seorang pelayan berpakaian texuedo menghampiri mereka ketika baru saja melewati pintu masuk. "Bisa saya bantu, Jeagerjaques-_sama_?" Tanya pelalayan itu. 'Sepertinya Grimmjow _senpai _sudah terbiasa datang ke sini, pelayan saja sampai hafal namanya!'

"Tolong seperti biasa untuk dua orang." Jawab Grimmjow, lalu memerikan kartu creditnya ke pelayan itu untuk melakukan pembayaran di awal. "Sebaiknya cepat kita mulai, aku sudah tidak tahan." Ujar Grimmjow dan langsung mearik Hitsugaya lagi. '_Kami-sama_! Tolonglah aku!' jerit pemuda mugil itu dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau suka? Kalau kurang, aku bisa memberimu lebih." Tanya Grimmjow di sela kegiatannya. Hitsugaya terkejut setengah mati melihat Grimmjow.

"Ja-jadi _senpai _mengajakku ke sini untuk MAKAN melon _pan_?" jerit Hitsugaya, membuat pengunjung lain melihat ke arah mereka. Pemuda mungil itu menunduk minta maaf karena keributannya, kemudian menatap Grimmjow yang sedang menyeruput coffe au lait dengan tenang.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di _ball room_ hotel Seiyou, ruangan mewah itu penuh dengan meja berhiaskan renda elegan ala Belgia. Berbagai kalangan terpandang memakan _dinner_ dengan pakaian dan gaya yang begitu anggun. Di meja Hitsugaya dan Grimmjow terdapat beberapa cheese croissant, _short cake_, _fruits cake_ dan melon _pan_, selain itu mereka di temani oleh _moccachino_ dan _coffe au lait._

"Di sini terkenal dengan melon _pan_-nya. Mangkanya aku mengajakmu kemari." Balas pemuda bermata biru muda itu, tangannya sibuk memotong-motong melon _pan_ yang ukurannya lumayan besar.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Ujar Hitsugaya kesal. "A-aku kira… kau akan…" pemuda mungil itu tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya dan menunduk malu. 'Kotor sekali pikiranku!' Hitsugaya meruntuki nasibnya.

"Heh?" Grimmjow yang mengerti lanjutan dari kata-kata Hitsugaya yang terpotong jadi menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menyeringai jahil. "Jadi… kau segitu inginnya ku sentuh? Kalau kau mau, sekarang juga boleh." Ujar pemuda itu menggoda Hitsugaya.

"Ti-tidak! Terima kasih!" tungkas Hitsugaya kesal. "La-lagi pula, kata-kata _senpai_ itu ambigu tau! Mangkanya aku jadi mengira…" pemuda itu kembali menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku bilang 'jangan menolak' itu maksudnya jangan menolak untuk aku bayari. Disini makanannya tak mungkin terjangkau dompetmu, mangkanya aku bilang jangan menolak." Ujar Grimmjow menjelaskan.

"La-lalu maksud _senpai_ dengan bilang 'tidak tahan' itu apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya kelabakan.

"Tentu saja aku sudah tidak tahan untuk makan. Aku suka sekali dengan melon-_pan_ dan berbagai _cake_ di sini. Mangkanya aku sering kemari." Kali ini Hitsugaya melongo mendengar ucapan _senpai_nya itu. 'Sungguh buruk pikiranku untuk Grimmjow _senpai_!' batin pemuda mungil itu sangat menyesal.

"Kau pasti mengira aku akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak padamu 'kan?" Tanya Grimmjow dengan wajah kesal dan tersinggung.

"_Gomen nee_, aku tidak tau. Jangan marah, ya?" Hitsugaya memohon dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"_Give me kiss for your regretting_." Ucap Grimmjow sambil menyeringai.

"A-apa? Tidak mau!" Hitsugaya menolak.

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu." Grimmjow beranjak dari kursinya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya.

"Se-_senpai_! Tunggu, jangan pergi!" Hitsugaya panik melihat Grimmjow.

"Untuk apa aku kencan dengan orang yang tidak percaya padaku?" balas Grimmjow dengan nada dingin. Membuat pemuda mungil itu sangat menyesal.

"Oke! Aku akan menciumu." Ucap Hitsugaya yakin. '_Lucky_!' batin Grimmjow, sambil tertawa dalam hati. Pemuda mungil itu memegang wajah Grimmjow dengan lembut dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda berambut biru muda itu. Hitsugaya menjilat bibir bawah Grimmjow dengan pelan dan canggung, kemudian Grimmjow membuka mulutnya agar mempermudah Hitsugaya. Pemuda mungil itu memasuki rongga mulut _senpai_nya, dan menjilat setiap bagian di sana. Beberapa menit kemudian Hitsugaya melepaskan ciuman singkatnya. Grimmjow tertawa melihat Hitsugaya _blushing_, mengingat mereka kini berada di tempat umum.

"Dasar curang. Tau begini aku tidak akan menciummu." Ucap Hitsugaya kesal, tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

Grimmjow memegang dagu Hitsugaya, membuat mata emeraldnya bertemu pandang dengan mata _ocean blue_nya. "Kalau kau tidak menciumku. Maka aku lah yang akan menciummu." Balas Grimmjow sambil menyeringai.

"Sudah bisa ku tebak." Hitsugaya tersenyum.

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan makan malam yang tertunda. Pemuda mungil itu pada akhirnya mengakui selera makan Grimmjow, karena melon-_pan _hotel ini memang top! Enak sekali! Alhasil, Hitsugaya minta tambah sepiring melon _pan_ lagi, beberapa _cake_ dan _ice cream_, Grimmjow benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan nafsu makan Hitsugaya yang besar. 'Kemana semua karbohidrat yang dimakannya?' batin Grimmjow heran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit sudah gelap, jalanan kini dipenuhi oleh kelap-kelip lampu jalanan dan lampu kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang seakan tidak ada habisnya. Malam yang begitu indah. Grimmjow dan Hitsugaya berjalan beriringan di tengah kerumunan pejalan kaki.

"Perutku terasa penuh." Gumam Hitsugaya lirih. Tangannya sibuk memegangi perutnya yang terasa sedikit kembung. Pemuda mungil itu berjalan pelan di Samping Grimmjow.

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu menangkap ucapan Hitsugaya. "Bagaimana kau tidak kembung? Kau makan melon pan ukuran besar, beberapa cake dan dua dessert." Ujarnya sambil melirik Hitsugaya. Pemuda mungil itu nyengir _innocent_.

"Maaf, itu _ringtone handphoneku_. Tunggu, sebentar." Grimmjow menjauh dari Hitsugaya, mengeluarkan BlackBerry boldnya dan menjawab telpon. Sayup-sayup Hitsugaya mendengar Grimmjow mengucapkan 'Sudah siap?' 'Bagus, aku ke sana'. Pemuda beramut biru muda itu mengakhiri pembicaraannya di handphone dan mendekat ke arah Hitsugaya. Grimmjow menggandeng tangan _kohei_nya itu dan berjalan menuju Chuo-_dori_. "Ada yang ingin ku perlihatkan kepadamu." Ucapnya dengan nada bersemangat.

Setelah berjalan selama sepuluh menit, sampailah mereka di sebuah gang yang sangat gelap, bahkan mata emerald Hitsugaya tidak bisa melihat apa pun di sana. Pemuda mugil itu begitu kaget ketika Grimmjow melepaskan tautan tangannya dan pergi. "Senpai! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Hitsugaya, tidak ada jawaban dari Grimmjow. Hal ini membuat Hitsugaya sedikit takut, tangan mungilnya meraba-raba di dalam kegelapan. Tapi hasilnya nihil! Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

_CTIK!_

Terdengar seseorang menjentikan jarinya. Hitsugaya menjadi terbengong-bengong dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Seketika gang kosong itu menjadi terang enderang dengan sinar lampu yang berkelap-kelip. Jalan yang semula ramai itu kini kosong. Toko-toko dan kedai ditutup, dan sekumpulan lampu kecil-kecil seperti bintang berada di setiap sudut jalan, yang sudah di tata rapi.

Tiba-tiba Grimmjow muncul di belakang Hitsugaya, dan mencium tengkuknya dengan lembut. "Kau suka?" bisik Grimmjow di telinga pemuda mungil itu.

Hitsugaya menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Grimmjow dengan senyum yang mengembang. "_Senpai _merencanakan ini?" tanyanya, Grimmjow merespon dengan anggukkan. Hitsugaya kembali menatap kejutan kecil dari _senpai_nya itu.

"Terlalu cepat untuk senang, mungil." Ujar Grimmjow. Pemuda tampan itu kembali menjentikkan jarinya.

_**Duar! Duar! Duar!**_

Kembang api muncul bertubi-tubi di langit Tokyo. Dan sepesialnya, kembang api itu membentuk sebuah tanda hati berwarna perak di langit malam yang gelap gulita. Seperti bintang yang menari-nari. Tak cukup dengan ini, ketika kembang api selesai, terdengar sayup-sayup music jazz membahana lembut di tempat itu.

On the night like this,

there's so many thing i wanna tell you.

On the night like this,

There's so many thing I wanna show you.

Cause, when you alround I fell save and warm.

Cause, when you alround I can falling love every day.

Grimmjow memegang kedua tangan Hitsugaya lembut. "Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa mengucapkan kata-kata manis ataupun bertingkah lembut denganmu. Aku juga bukan orang yang mengobral kata-kata cinta dan berjanji yang muluk-muluk. Aku cuma bisa berjanji yang bisa dan akan kutepati." Grimmjow menghela nafas sebentar dan mengeratkan tautan tangannya pada Hitsugaya. "Aku mencintaimu, dan aku akan berusaha membahgiakanmu dengan caraku sendiri. Kuharap kau memilihku." Lanjutnya lagi.

Hitsugaya terdiam dan tak bisa berkata-kata, mata emeraldnya menangkap kesungguhan di mata Ocean blue yang kini ditatapnya dengan serius. Grimmjow memegang wajah Hitsugaya dengan lembut, seakan takut wajah yang begitu mempesonanya itu hancur. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu menutup matanya dan mengeleminasi jarak di antara keduanya. Hitsugaya pun lebih menuruti bahasa hatinya yang kini tak bisa dipungkiri. Mata emeraldnya terpejam, dan hanya merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya.

Rasa yang begitu lembut seperti kapas, ciuman yang tidak menuntut atau pun mendominasi. Hanya ciuman yang menunjukan betapa besar cinta dan kesungguhan Grimmjow pada pemuda berambut keperakan itu. membuat seluruh syaraf Hitsugaya menjadi lumpuh seketika dan Cuma bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut dibibirnya. Ciuman yang mampu membuat siapa pun meleleh.

Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Langit kota Tokyo yang berkelap-kelip bagai merekam setiap bagian dari kesungguhan ini dengan sinarnya yang begitu tenang. Bulan yang berbentuk bulan sabit di langit pun seakan tersenyum menatap mereka berdua. Mungkin setiap halnya akan berbeda mulai dari sekarang.

~~TBC~~

.

.

.

Moshi-moshi minna san~! Ketemu lagi sama Hima…(^o^)v

Akhirnya ap det juga setelah begitu lama! Maklum aja, Hima 'kan baru selesai ulangan, selain itu juga Hima gak ada ide buat ap det fic ini. Yang ada malah ide buat oneshoot *digilas readers*

Ini pun Hima baru kepikiran buat ap det setelah diterror Chi-chan dengan repiunya di fic 'First Date' *Dijitak Chi-chan* dan disms sama Shinra-chan waktu asik-asik mikirin oneshoot.

Eniwei, soal lemon, kali ini nggak ada lemonnya! soalnya pada chap kali ini, Hima lebih menekankan pada perasaan masing-masing. Selain itu, lagu yang ada di akhir cerita itu lagunya mocca yang berjudul 'On the night like this.' Rasanya bener-bener pas sama keadaan yang Hima bikin! Aw~!

Selain itu, soal kawasan Ginza yang ada di fic kali ini, tempat ini beneran ada di jepang, karena hima cari refrensi angsung dari majalah dan internet. Jadi, kalau mau ke jepang dan nggak bawa guide book, baca aja fic hima lagi, sudah lengkap keterangannya! *dilempar readers ke jurang* (tapi ini beneren serius, lho! Hima nggak pernah ngarang semua tempat yang ada di fic ini dan di fic yang judulnya first date)

Ok! Sekarang balasan untuk repiu~~!

**Anenchi ChukaCukhe:** Chi-chan~!*hug*. Makasih udah mau repiu~! Map hima kali ini nggak munculin lemon… soalnya hima rasa juga ada saatnya Grimmjow ama Ichi lebih serius dengan Hitsu. Semoga gak kecewa…(^^)

**Rika Love**: makasih udah mau baca dan repiu~! Hima usahain selalu ap det seminggu sekali.

**Hanabi Kaori**: Hana-chan~! Aduh~! Rasanya kangen, deh sama hana-chan! Fb hima gak bisa di buka lewat hp… jadi gak enak jarang nyapa hana-chan sekarang…(-_-)a. gomen kalo kali ini nggak ada IchiHitsu~! Tapi di chap depan, semuanya full IchiHitsu.

**Shirohana Yuki**: moshi-moshi yuki-chan~! Hima sudah berusaha bikin sebaik-baiknya. Gimana pada chap ini? Apa alurnya kecepetan lagi?

**Dark Uchikaze**: Iya, nih si Hitsu itu mau tapi malu!*dihyourinmaru*. Repiu lagi, ya~! *ngarep*

**Sky Fudanshi De Cuatro**: Ah, maaf~! Kali ini juga rasanya pendek, ya critanya? Hima bener-bener minta maap! Semoga di chapter kali ini nggak terlalu kecewa.

**Jeanne-jaques San**: Kali ini sudah full sama GrimmHitsu, lho~! Gomen memang hima masih gak nyadar kalo banyak typo disana-sini. Semoga Jeanne-san suka sama sifat Grimm yang aku buat lebih jujur dan sedikit licik disini…

.

.

Ok, jagan lupa kalau ini belum tamat. Grimmjow juga masih belum tentu diterima sama si Hitsu. Jadi jangan keburu putus asa bagi yang mendukung si Ichi! *Dicero Grimm*

Kalau berkenan, silakan kasih saran saia tentang siapa yang bakal mendapatkan si Hitsu! Hima nggak keberatan kalo dikasih saran.

Ok, terimakasih bagi siapapun yang sudah membaca fic ini, apalagi sampai ngerepiu… jempol empat deh! Berkat dukungan dari kalian, hima menjadi bersemangat ap det!

Sampai jumpa di chap depan~! Jaa ne~!(/^o^)/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mind to give me review for my mistake in this chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

"_Kali ini, kau bersamaku, Toushirou."_

**Chapter 5**:Confession.

**By**:Himawari Ichinomiya

**Disclaimer: **Bleach©Tite Kubo

**Gendre:** Shonen-ai, Romance, Drama.

**Pairing:** Tebak sendiri! Walaupun rasanya sudah bukan rahasia lagi.

**Rated:** M

**Summary**: Grimmjow sudah selesai dengan gilirannya. Sekarang saatnya Ichgo yang harus membuktikan perasaannya pada Hitsugaya. Apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh Ichigo? Kemana kah mereka berdua akan pergi?

**Warning!:** Dalam fic ini akan terdapat banyak unsur OOC, YAOI, Typo(s) dan banyak hal GeJe lainnya. Bagi anak di bawah umur dan pembenci yaoi, tolong segera keluar dari fic ini, sebelum punya pikiran untuk nge-Flame Hima.

_So, Dun like? Dun read!_

Tetap nekad baca?

Gak tanggung kalo nantinya jadi fujoshi atau fudanshi, ya~?

_~Happy Reading!_~

\(o_o\)~oo0oo~(/o_o)/

Hari masih begitu pagi, matahari kota Tokyo juga masih enggan menampakan dirinya di langit. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang terlihat berjalan di jalanan kota yang padat penduduk itu. Seorang pemuda dengan perawakan tubuh mungil dan bermata emerald sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota yang masih terlihat sepi. Pemuda berambut perak itu mengenakan jaket lumayan tebal dan syal dari wol yang cukup hangat. Jelas saja dia memakai baju hangat, saat ini adalah bulan Januari, jadi masih musim dingin.

Pemuda mungil itu melirik jam tangannya. 6.00 A.M.. Masih sangat pagi bagi penduduk Negara Jepang. Dia berjalan santai menuju setasiun Tokyo yang juga masih terlihat sepi, hanya ada cleaning service yang sedang membersihkan di sana-sini dan seorang kakek-kakek yang duduk di bangku kayu.

"Kurosaki dimana, ya?" gumam cowok mungil satu ini sambil celingukan ke segala arah, tapi tidak ditemukan juga orang yang dicarinya itu.

"Mencari aku, Toushirou?" Hitsugaya hampir terjungkal gara-gara kaget, karena sosok yang dicarinya tia-tiba saja datang dari arah belakang. "Hehehe. Kau kaget?" kekeh Ichigo.

"Kau hampir saja membuatku mati, Kurosaki." Decak Hitsugaya sebal dengan sikap Ichigo yang lebih tua darinya tapi masih tetap kekanak-kanakan. Ichigo masih tertawa kecil melihat Hitsugaya yang cemberut. _How cute! Like a pupy._ Batin Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, ngapain kita sekarang di stasiun Tokyo?" Tanya Hitsugaya bingung.

Ichigo tersenyum."Hari ini 'kan giliranku pergi denganmu. Jadi, seharian ini kita akan pergi ke luar kota. Mangkanya, kita harus ke setasiun dulu." Ujar Ichigo menjelaskan. Hitsugaya cuma manggut-manggut sambil bergumam 'oh'.

"Lalu, kenapa harus sepagi ini, sih?" Hitsugaya agak kesal juga harus bangun sepagi ini, padahal sekarang 'kan liburan, mana dingin lagi!

"Nih, lihat." Ichigo membawa sebuah keranjang piknik yang cukup besar. "Aku ingin kita sampai di Chiba sebelum siang." Jawab Ichigo.

"Kalau gitu sebaiknya kita cepat berangkat, _Shinkansen_nya sudah datang, tuh!" pemuda bermata emerald itu menunjuk sebuah kereta _express _berwarna putih mengkilap yang sudah sampai.

"Ayo." Ichigo menggandeng tangan mungil Hitsugaya memasuki loket penjualan karcis untuk ke prefektur Chiba. Mereka melihat banyak kursi yang masih sepi, karena ini adalah jadwal pemerangkatan pertama. Tapi, banyaknya penumpang akan terus bertambah saat _shinkansen_ berhenti di setiap setasiun. Hitsugaya duduk berhadapan dengan Ichigo.

Kereta mulai bergerak sepuluh menit kemudian,Ichigo memanggil pelayan yang menyediakan makanan dan minuman yang ada di kereta, dan memerikan Hitsugaya segelas cokelat panas untuknya dan cappuchino untuk dirinya sendiri. Hitsugaya menyeruput cokelat panas itu dengan pelan, rasanya sangat hangat.

Pemuda bermata emerald itu terperangah kagum saat melihat setiap tempat yang mereka lintasi. Pemandangan yang masih terlihat begitu alami, karena prefektur Chiba dan sekitarnya masih termasuk kawasan alam, walaupun juga termasuk daerah perkotaan banyak _event _besar yang diadakan di sana.

Hitsugaya kembali memandang jendela sinkasen, rasanya pusing sekali melihat pemandangan yang berganti begitu cepat, mengingat ini kereta _express_ dan berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Meskipun begitu, Hitsugaya tetap tidak mau melewatkan segala pemandangan indah yang terpapar di depannya. Ichigo tertawa melihat pemuda mungil yang biasanya bersikap sok dewasa itu kini terlihat seperti anak-anak.

"Jangan tertawa, Kurosaki! Kau menertawaiku 'kan?" ucap Hitsugaya agak ketus, ketika menyadari Ichigo terus menatapnya dengan tampang ingin tertawa sedari tadi.

Ichigo menghentikan terawanya dan menatap Hitsugaya lembut. "Aku suka melihatmu begitu, Toushirou. Mangkanya aku tertawa." Jawaban dari _senpai_nya yang begitu jujur membuat Hitsugaya _blushing_.

"Bo-bohong! Dasar kepala jeruk!" teriak pemuda berambut keperakan itu gugup.

Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu mendengus."Huh, kau tidak percaya rupanya." Ichigo berdecak kesal. Hitsugaya membuang mukanya dan kembali menatap jendela. "Mau kuberi tahu alasan senbenarnya, kenapa aku menertawaimu?"

Hitsugaya kembali menatap Ichigo. "Apa?" Tanyanya peasaran.

"Sini, biar kubisikan padamu." Ujar Ichigo dengan menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya, isyarat agar Hitsugaya berpindah tempat duduk. Pemuda mungil itu beranjak dari tempatnya semula dan duduk di sebelah Ichigo. Ichigo mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Hitsugaya, pemuda bermata emerald itu berusaha meajamkan pendengarannya. Dan…

_**CUP!**_

Ichigo mengecup pipi Hitsugaya lembut. Wajah pemuda mungil itu serasa memanas, jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan. Hitsugaya menoleh kepada Ichigo dan meatap pemuda berambut _orange_ itu. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Hitsugaya histeris sambil memegangi pipinya yang masih terasa panas.

"Menciummu." Jawab Ichigo pendek. Tak terlihat sama sekali rasa gugup atau pun bersalah karena membuat pemuda mungil di hadapannya hampir mati karena jantungnya bekerja terlalu cepat.

Hitsugaya cengo mendengarnya. 'Semoga saja tidak terjadi hal-hal aneh setelah ini.' Batin Hitsugaya dalam hatinya yang paling dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima belas menit kemudian, sampailah mereka di setasiun prefektur Chiba. Jam menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. Memang masih terlalu pagi untuk pertokoan dan mall buka, jadi Ichigo mengajak Hitsugaya ke suatu tempat dengan menaiki bus. Pemuda mungil itu nurut saja, karena nggak terlalu tahu seluk-beluk kota Chiba.

Mereka menaiki bus cukup lama, hingga mencapai daerah Bay Tokatsu Area. Daerah ini memiliki banyak fasilitas seperti Disneyland resort. Ichigo lebih memilih rekreasi alam di sebuah hutan kecil. Agak capek juga karena mereka harus berjalan cukup lama ke sebuah sungai. Tempat yang cocok untuk berpiknik. Karena musim dingin dan hari masih pagi, hanya mereka lah yang menikmati keindahan alam itu.

Ichigo melebarkan kain kotak-kotak merah di atas permukaan rumput. Kemudian meletakan beberapa makanan di atasnya. Hitsugaya membantu dengan ikut menata makanan-makanan mereka.

Hitsugaya tersenyum kagum. "Kau menyiapkan semua ini sendirian?" Tanya pemuda mungil itu saat melihat makanan yang terlihat rapi dan menggugah selera di dalam _lunchbox_.

"Tentu, memang siapa lagi?" ujar Ichigo megangkat alisnya bingung.

"Entah, mungkin saja pelayan di rumahmu atau orang tuamu?" Hitsugaya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku ini tinggal sendirian di apartement. Orang tuaku dan anggota keluarga lainnya semua tinggal di luar negri." Jelas Ichigo.

Hitsugaya manggut-manggut. "Hebat juga bisa memasak yang seperti ini." Ujar pemuda mungil itu sambil melihat _lunch box_ yang berisi salad dengan bacon, ada juga onigiri, serta sandwich tuna dan makanan lainnya yang menggugah selera.

"Aku terbiasa hidup sendiri. Mau makan makanan instan juga lama-lama bosan. Jadi, aku belajar masak sedikit." Balas Ichigo cuek dan mulai memasukan roti selai blueberry ke dalam mulutnya. Hitsugaya sendiri juga merasa lapar karena belum sarapan. Pemuda mungil itu mengambil sepotong sandwich dengan ham dan memakannya lahap.

Pemandangan indah dari air-air yang terus bergemericik di sungai, ikan-ikan yang hilir-mudik di dalam air yang jernih dan hawa yang begitu dingin, serta keadaan yang tenang, membuat keduanya begitu terhanyut dengan keindahan dan keanggunan alam Chiba. Hitsugaya dan Ichigo mengobrol ringan sambil memakan onigiri atau roti isi, ditemani oleh jus jeruk dan teh hangat dari termos.

"Aku merasa, kau seperti ibu-ibu, karena lebih memilih untuk berpiknik, Kurosaki." Celetuk Hitsugaya tanpa ada maksud mengejek.

Ichigo sedikit merasa tersinggung, wajahnya jadi cemberut ketika Hitsugaya mengatainya. "Apa kau lebih suka berjalan-jalan di mall atau makan di restoran seperti Grimmjow mengajakmu?"

Hitsugaya menangkap sedikit nada tersinggung dari Ichigo. Hitsugaya menghela nafas sejenak. "Bukan begitu maksudku, Kurosaki. Aku senang kau ajak kemari. Hanya saja, ini tidak biasa." Hitsugaya berusaha menenangkan Ichigo.

Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu mendesah pelan. "Maaf, tadi aku sedikit emosi."

Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil dan menggenggam tangan Ichigo. "Tidak apa, aku juga salah."

Keduanya kembali memakan makanannya dengan nikmat, kemudian bermain sedikit dengan gemericik air yang terasa begitu dingin bagaikan es, karena saat ini masih musim dingin. Saat keadaan tempat itu sudah mulai ramai, barulah Ichigo dan Hitsugaya merapikan keranjang piknik mereka. Lalu, beranjak pergi.

Jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh lebih tiga puluh menit. Mereka berjalan menuju halte bus dan menaiki bis dengan tujuan ke daerah yang bernama Hokuso. Keduanya menuju kota yang bernama Sakura. Di tempat ini, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya mengamati tata cara kehidupan _samurai_ zaman dahulu, serta mengetahui lingkungan _samurai_ itu sendiri.

Hitsugaya dan Ichigo berfoto menggunakan cosplay pakaian para _samurai,_ lengkap dengan pedang sekaligus sandal kayunya. Ichigo hampir meledak, karena tertawa, saat pemuda mungil itu jatuh saat berjalan. Jelas saja! _Geta_ atau sandal kayu yang digunakannya terlalu tinggi.

"Hmppff…" Ichigo mendengus geli.

"Jangan tertawa, Kurosaki!" teriak Hitsugaya yang masih dalam posisi jatuhnya.

"Hmmpf.. maaf… hmmph.. kau benar-benar terlihat lucu!" balas Ichigo, masih dengan wajah memerah, berusaha menahan tertawanya.

"Ukh…" Hitsugaya cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya. Rasanya malu sekali!

"Ok, maaf…" Ichigo berhenti tertawa dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Hitsugaya. Pemuda bermata cokelat itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Mau aku bantu berdiri, _my princess_?" Tanya Ichigo dengan wajah menggoda jahil.

Hitsugaya mendengus jengkel. Tapi akhirnya dia menerima uluran tangan dari Ichigo. "Aku ini laki-laki, Kurosaki." Balasnya penuh penekanan pada bagian 'laki-laki'. Ichigo tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Hitsugaya, membantunya berdiri.

Setelah insiden kecil itu, mereka berdua berfoto-foto ria. Memang mereka bukan tipe orang narsis atau alay yang sukanya foto-foto dengan gaya yang berlebihan dan 'nggak banget'. Tapi, apa salahnya jika mengabadikan kenangan yang jarang-jarang 'kan?

Puas dengan berjalan-jalan keliling kediaman samurai, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya menuju kuil budha yang cukup kuno. Mereka berdoa sebentar di sana, dan mendengar cerita sejarah tentang didirikannya kuil itu, oleh salah seorang biksu tua. Kemudian, mereka juga mampir untuk membeli sebuah _omamori _(jimat).

Merasa sudah mengelilingi seluruh bagian kuil, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya mulai berjalan keluar dari kawasan kuno itu.

Ichigo menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya yang berjalan sambil bersenandung santai di sebelahnya. "Hei, Toushirou!"

Pemuda mungil itu menghentikan senandungnya dan memandang Ichigo. "Ada apa, Kurosaki?"

"Aku tadi beli _Omamori_ untukmu." Ichigo merogoh sakunya.

"_Arigatou_, Kurosaki. _Omamori _apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya. _Omamori_ memiliki beragam jenis, dari _omamori _untuk ujian, agar mendapat nilai bagus, _omamori _pengikat hubungan, agar cepat dapat pacar atau hubungannya langgeng, dan berbagai _omamori_ lainnya.

"Aku membeli _omamori _untuk ujian, biar nilaimu bagus." Jawab Ichigo, masih juga mencari _omamori_ di sakunya. "Ah! Ini dia _omamori_-nya!" Ichigo memberikan jimat yang berwarna putih dengan corak butiran es itu kepada Hitsugaya.

Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum. "_Thanks_, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya menerima pemberian dari _senpai_nya itu.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, Toushirou." Balas Ichigo dengan senyum sumringah.

"Ehmm… Kurosaki…"

"Ya?" jawab Ichigo.

"Kau salah beli, Kurosaki." Ujar Hitsugaya datar.

"Apanya?" Ichigo masih bingung.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. "Kurosaki, ini _omamori _untuk ibu-ibu agar selamat melahirkan!"

Ichigo cengo. "Lho? Itu bukan untuk ujian?"

Hitsugaya menyerahkan _omamori_ itu kepada Ichigo lagi, dan menunjuk bagian bawahnya. Pada bagian bawah _omamori_ itu bertuliskan 'Untuk selamat melahirkan.'

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan _omamori_ yang salah beli ini?" Tanya Hitsugaya bingung. Mau dikembalikan lagi, tapi rasanya memalukan. Mau dibuang, tapi rasanya mubazir.

Ichigo memberikan _omamori _itu kepada Hitsugaya lagi. Pemuda bermata emerald ini bingung. "Kenapa kau berikan kepadaku lagi?"

"Buat kamu saja. Toh, nanti berguna saat kau akan melahirkan anak-anak kita…" jawab Ichigo dengan seringaian jahil, yang sukses membuatnya mendapat pukulan kasih sayang dari Hitsugaya.

Semua kawasan wisata di Hokuso sudah mereka datangi. Sekarang keduanya kembali menaiki bis dan berhenti di kota yang bernama Makuhari. Di salah satu mall kawasan ini, megadakan pameran motor yang hanya diadakan dua tahun sekali. Merupakan salah satu _event_ yang cukup langka.

Ichigo yang penggila otomotif dan motor, tentu saja menganggap acara ini termasuk agenda yang wajib diikuti. Dengan semangat 45, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya(yang sebenarnya biasa-biasa aja soal motor) memasuki tempat pameran. Ruangan dengan luas lebih dari 70 meter persegi itu dipenuhi dengan berbagai motor, dari yang _limited edition_ sampai pada motor tipe terbaru.

Ichigo dengan antusiasme yang setinggi langit, berkeliling tempat pameran dengan mata berbinar-binar bagaikan anak kecil yang berkeliling ke toko mainan pertama kalinya. Hitsugaya berusaha keras, agar Ichigo tidak menguras seluruh uang di ATM-nya untuk membeli semua tipe motor yang menarik perhatiannya.

Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu saat ini sedang mengamati salah satu motor Ducati tipe terbaru, sedangkan Hitsugaya berdiri tak seberapa jauh darinya.

"Apakah kau tertarik dengan motor ini?"

Ichigo menoleh menuju sumber suara yang menanyainya. Seorang model bertubuh proporsional kini sudah berada di sebelah Ichigo, menatapnya dengan niat menggoda. Tapi, karena Ichigo sendiri yang kelewat cuek, dia malah tidak peduli denga tatapan maut itu.

"Kira-kira motor yang ini, maksimal berapa cc?" Tanya Ichigo dengan wajah serius.

"Motor yang ini memiliki kualitas digunakan sebagai motor balap, kecepatannya melebihi empat ratus cc." jawab model sekaligus SPG itu.

"Apa hanya tersedia warna yang ini saja?" Ichigo kembali melihat motor yang dipajang itu berwarna merah menyala. Jujur saja, ichigo tidak begitu menyukai warna merah.

"Tersedia warna biru tua, hitam, silver dan hijau." Wanita bertubuh proporsional itu kini mendekat ke Ichigo. "Bagaimana… jika setelah pameran ini selesai, kita keluar berdua?" lanjut SPG itu dengan kedipan seelah matanya.

Tak jauh dari pemandangan itu, terlihat Hitsugaya yang hampir meledak-ledak karena jengkel. Tangan mungilnya mengepal erat, hingga jemarinya berwarna keputihan. Jengkel sekali rasanya! Jelas-jelas saat ini Ichigo sedang bersamanya, tapi kenapa pemuda _orange_ itu malah digoda dan dirayu oleh orang lain?

Ichigo menoleh pada wanita yang berdiri di depannya, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Hitsugaya sendiri merasa sangat cemas melihat reaksi Ichigo yang malah tersenyum dengan tawaran dari wanita tidak dikenal itu.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Ichigo berbalik dan menggenggam tangan Hitsugaya lembut, lalu kembali menatap model bertubuh proporsional yang kini di belakangnya. "Maaf, aku kemari bersama pacarku." Ujar Ichigo dengan seringaian yang mampu membuat siapa pun pingsan di tempat.

Dengan mesra, Ichigo menarik tangan Hitsugaya menuju luar gedung Makuhari Masse. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu menatap Ichigo. "Aku bukan kekasihmu, Kurosaki." Ucap pemuda bermata emerald satu ini. Walaupun berkata seperti itu, terlihat seutas senyum di bibir mungil Hitsugaya.

Ichigo nyengir sendiri. "Yah, kau memang bukan kekasihku sekarang. Tapi, setelah ini, toh kau juga akan menjadi kekasihku." Ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

Hitsugaya terkekeh pelan. "Huh, kau percaya diri sekali, rupanya." Balas pemuda mungil itu dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat kesal. Keduanya tertawa renyah, semua terasa begitu hangat dan tidak asing. Entah kenapa, Hitsugaya merasa begitu nyaman berada bersama Ichigo.

Setelah puas melihat pameran motor, mereka berdua menaiki bus selama lima menit untuk menuju pusat oleh-oleh makanan yang masih berada di kota Makuhari.

Keduanya memasuki toko yang sejenis dengan swalayan. Tapi hanya berisi oleh-oleh dan berbagai barang souvenir. Toko itu terdiri dari dua lantai, lantai satu memiliki berbagai jenis makanan dan cemilan, sedangkan lantai dua berisi souvenir, seperti boneka, tas, dan keramik. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya langsung mengambil keranjang belanjaan yang telah disediakan oleh pemilik toko, lalu segera menyerbu bagian makanan.

Pemuda berambut _orange _itu melangkahkan kaki pada salah satu rak dan mengambil sebuah produk makanan. "Wah! Apa ini? Tidak aku sangka, juka _biscuit_ yang terbuat dari kacang tanah itu benar-benar ada!" ujar Ichigo tidak percaya. Hitugaya terkekeh pelan.

Pemuda mungil itu juga menyambar salah satu makanan di rak yang sama. "Ini malah jus kacang tanah!" sahut Hitsugaya. 'Gimana rasanya, nih?' batinnya dengan wajah tidak yakin.

Seakan tidak mau kalah, Ichigo melihat bagian lain rak di toko itu. "Hahahah! Ini ada _cake_ yang terbuat dari kacang tanah!" keduanya tergelak dan akhirnya malah tertawa bersama-sama.

"EHM!" Ichigo dan Hitsugaya menghentikan tawanya. Mereka berdua menoleh menuju arah sumber dehaman itu. Ternyata, si _manager_ toko yang tidak sengaja lewat merasa tersinggung dengan tawa mereka berdua yang merendahkan barang dagangannya.

Ichigo berusaha bersikap tenang karena sikapnya yang memang kekanak-kanakan tadi. Sebetulnya, bukanlah hal aneh dengan berbagai produk yang terbuat dari kacang tanah ini. Karena, Chiba adalah penghasil kacang tanah dan perikanan terbaik di Jepang.

"_Well_- lebih baik kita mulai mencari makanan yang diinginkan." Ujar Ichigo tenang, sambil membawa keranjang belanjaan yang masih kosong. Hitsugaya yang juga merasa sedikit malu dengan sikapnya barusan, mengikuti _senpai_nya itu dari belakang.

Mereka mulai berkeliling melihat begitu banyak makanan dan cemilan yang ditawarkan. Hitsugaya hanya mengambil sebuah kue yang tebuat dari tepung beras (senbei) dan beberapa pak keripik kentang khas Chiba. Sedangkan Ichigo mengambil keripik ikan, kue apel, natto khas Chiba, dan beberapa biscuit berasa asin.

Hitsugaya melirik keranjang belanjaan Ichigo yang terlihat penuh. "Lho? Banyak juga yang kau ambil, Kurosaki. Bukannya di apartementmu kau hidup sendirian?" Tanya pemuda bermata emerald itu heran.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya dari rak barang dan menatap Hitsugaya. "Ya. Tapi aku punya keluarga yang tinggal di Kyushu. Karena aku jarang pulang ke sana, aku ingin mengirimi mereka makanan. Yah, hitung-hitung ganti rugi." Ujar Ichigo menjelaskan.

Pemuda berambut keperakan itu tersenyum lembut. Ternyata, meski Ichigo suka ikut perkelahian dan melanggar peraturan sekolah, _senpai _satu ini sangat peduli dengan keluarganya. "Kau jahat sekali, Kurosaki. Tidak pernah bercerita tentang keluargamu kepadaku." Ucap Hitsugaya dengan raut yang dibuat-buat ngambek.

Ichigo tertawa renyah. "Kau tidak perah bertanya, Toushirou."

Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka selesai dengan belanjaan masing-masing dan membayar di kasir. Pembicaraan mereka mengalir begitu lancar setelah Ichigo berusaha membuka diri. Keduanya mampir ke sebuah _coffe shop_ kecil yang nyaman, dan mengobrol ringan mengenai kehidupan masing-masing ditemani dengan coklat hangat dan kopi yang cocok untuk hawa di musim dingin.

Dari pembicaraan yang hangat itu, Hitsugaya bisa mengetahui bahwa Ichigo sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Pemuda _orange_ itu ngotot sekali ingin masuk ke SMA dan kuliah di Tokyo. Alhasil, dia harus meninggalkan keluarganya di Kyushu dan menempati apartement sendirian. Ichigo juga menceritakan masing-masing anggota keluarganya yang begitu bertolak belakang. Seperti, adiknya-Yuzu yang lembut dan sering merasa khawatir, adiknya-Karin yang mirib dengannya (cuek dan pendiam) dan ayahnya yang suka sekali memakai kemeja atau baju mencolok.

Hitsugaya tertawa ketika pemuda bermata cokelat itu menceritakan kehebohannya tiap pagi, ketika masih tinggal di Kyushu. Setiap hari ayahnya selalu melakukan dan memakai baju yang aneh-aneh. Di sela cerita, Hitsugaya berkali-kali menangkap wajah Ichigo yang melembut ketika menceritakan tentang keluarganya.

"Toushirou?" Ichigo menepuk bahu Hitsugaya lembut.

"Eh-iya?" Hitsugaya tersadar dari lamunannya. Wajah mungil itu bersemu ketika sadar bahwa Ichigo tau dari tadi Hitsugaya mengamatinya.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut. "Aku ada tempat tujuan terakhir. Ayo ikut." Pemuda itu menarik lengan Hitsugaya keluar dari _coffe shop_, setelah membayar semuanya.

Mereka kali ini menaiki taxi agar cepat mencapai tujuan dan sampailah mereka di ujung perfektur Chiba. Sebuah pantai berpasir putih nan lembut.

Hitsugaya dan Ichigo turun dari taxi yang mereka naiki. Pemuda mungil itu berlari ke arah pantai dengan wajah tidak sabaran.

"Kurosaki, kau mengajakku ke pantai? Di musim dingin?" Hitsugaya tertawa kecil. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika saat musim dingin, pantai akan kosong, dikarenakan angin laut yang dingin pasti akan membuat tubuh siapa pun menggigil.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Ya, tapi pantai di sini berbeda." Hitsugaya mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah pantai ke wajah Ichigo yang tersenyum penuh makna. "Pantai di sini tidak terlalu dingin, karena di lautnya adalah bagian dari dua samudra sekaligus. Angin laut jadi tidak begitu terasa di pantai ini." Jelas Ichigo. Hitsugaya manggut-manggut mengerti.

Pemuda mungil itu memejamkan mata emeraldnya, ketika angin laut yang begitu lembut menarpa seluaruh wajahnya. Rasanya tidak dingin, atau membuatnya memnggigil. Mata emerald itu kembali terbuka pelan dan menatap Ichigo. "Lalu, ngapain kita di sini? Apa kita akan berenang di suhu sedingin ini? Walaupun angin laut di sini tidak terasa, berenang di hawa dingin hanya akan membuat kita sakit." Ujar Hitsugaya.

"Tidak, tentu saja kita tidak akan berenang." Ichigo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tunggu di sini sebentar." Lanjutnya lagi, lalu meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang bingung di tempatnya. Pemuda mungil itu kembali menatap laut yang menggulungkan ombaknya. Deburan ombak yang begitu keras, menghantam batu-batu karang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Pemuda bermata emerald itu melongokan kepalanya dan menatap langit. Banyak burung camar berterbangan di sana-sini, ada beberapa perahu nelayan yang merapat pada pesisir pantai. Sungguh pemandangan yang segar di tatap mata. Hitsugaya kembali memejamkan matanya, ketika angin laut menyapa wajah manis itu, membuat rambutnya bergerak ke sana- kemari.

"Toushirou." Ichigo memanggil Hitsugaya pelan, membuat mata emerald itu kini kembali terbuka.

"Apa itu di tanganmu, Kurosaki?" Tanya Hitsugaya, melihat tangan kanan Ichigo yang menggenggam sebuah kantung pelastik.

"Ra-ha-si-a." ujar Ichigo yang makin membuat Hitsugaya penasaran. Pemuda bermata cokelat itu kembali tersenyum. "Lihat saja, nanti." Lanjut Ichigo.

Mereka berdua terduduk di pasir pantai yang putih dan lembut. Semuanya terdiam menatap keindahan alam di dekatnya. Pemuda mungil itu kembali merasa nyaman, ketenangan yang begitu hangat membalut hatinya. Keduanya seakan berbicara melalui hati masing-masing. Hanya saling terdiam dan bertukar pandang.

Matahari mulai kembali ke tempatnya di garis Horizon, menciptakan gradasi warna orange cerah yang begitu memanjakan mata. Keduanya terpesona menatap kejadian alam yang sesungguhnya biasa itu. Tangan Ichigo yang begitu besar manggengam tangan mungil Hitsugaya.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo berdiri dan beranjak dari tempatnya. "Toushirou, ikut aku!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti Ichigo yang berjalan cepat di depannya. Ichigo menuntunnya ke bagian lain pantai yang terlihat lebih sepi. Hitsugaya tercengang melihat apa yang kini di depannya.

Tempat yang tadinya adalah lautan, kini menyurut drastis dan menampakan sebuah jalan setapak menuju ke pulau kecil yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa lautnya terbelah?" Hitsugaya bergumam pelan, tidak percaya.

"Bukan terbelah Hitsugaya, tapi terkikis. Air laut di sini akan menyurut ketika malam bulan purnama sempurna, yang hanya terjadi ketika sepuluh tahun terakhir." Jadi bisa dibilang suatu kebetulan yang bagus, saat Ichigo pergi, dia melihat fenomena ala mini.

Hitsugaya terbelalak kagum. "Keren sekali." ujar pemuda mungil ini kagum.

"Jangan hanya melihat, ayo kita ke sana, juga!" ajak Ichigo bersemangat. Pemuda lebih tua dari Hitsugaya itu menarik lengan kouhai-nya menuju jalan setapak.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai pada sebuah pulau kecil yang indah dan masih alami. Matahari terbenam terlihat begitu jelas dari pulau kecil itu, menampakan keindahan maksimal dari pelita bumi.

Hitsugaya merasa begitu beruntung karena bisa pergi dengan Ichigo seharian ini, rasanya begitu berbeda ketika Ichigo berdua bersamanya. Pemuda mungil itu merasa terlindungi, sekaligus terhibur dengan berbagai rencana yang telah Ichigo siapkan.

"Toushirou, pejamkan matamu." Perintah Ichigo lembut. Pemuda berambut keperakkan itu menuruti saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ichigo kembali berbisik. "Sekarang, buka matamu, Toushirou." Hitsugaya kembali membuka matanya.

Langit yang sudah gelap karena malam, kini dihiasi oleh puluhan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan kesana-kemari memancarkan cahaya kecilnya bagaikan bintang yang menari-nari. Keadaan pulau yang masih alami, membuat kunang-kunang itu tidak habis diburu manusia.

Hitsugaya tercengang dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau suka, Toushirou?" bisik Ichigo di telinga Hitsugaya. Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk keras. Ichigo tersenyum lembut dan memeluk tubuh ringkih Hitsugaya.

"Syukurlah. Aku takut kau tidak akan suka dengan rencanaku seharian ini." Ujar Ichigo pelan.

Hitsugaya tertawa mendengar desahan lega dari bibir Ichigo. "Mana mungkin aku bisa kecewa dengan kencan yang seperti ini?" Tanya Hitsugaya balik. Ichigo terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, sungguh bahagia mengetahui Hitsugaya begitu nyaman dan menikmati kejutannya seharian ini.

Ichigo memegang lembut wajah mungil Hitsugaya, dan melihat wajah Hitsugaya yang begitu disukainya. Pemuda bermata mungil itu merasa malu, ketika Ichigo menatapnya begitu serius. Tapi dadanya berdesir lembut ketika Ichigo mengecup rambut silvernya.

Pemuda berambut orange itu sangat menikmati aroma mint dari rambut Hitsugaya. Rasanya begitu halus dan lembut. Puas, menikmati rambut silver yang begitu disukainya, Ichigo mengecup kelopak mata Hitsugaya, tanda cinta untuk sebuah mata emerald yang selalu menatapnya lembut. Kemudian, mengecup pipi Hitsugaya yang lebut dan halus.

"Aku mencintaimu, Toushirou." Bisiknya lembut di telinga Hitsugaya, membuat telinga pemuda mungil itu meringding dengan hembusan nafas yang begitu hangat di daun telingannya.

Ichigo mengecup pelan bibir Hitsugaya yang mungil, kemudian membawanya ke sebuah ciuman panjang yang lembut, tidak menuntut, dan hangat. Membuktikan sebuah kesungguhan, sekaligus keseriusan Ichigo yang ingin memiliki Hitsugaya untuk dirinya sendiri. Hitsugaya sendiri tidak menolak dan membalas ciuman Ichigo dengan memeluk leher pemuda berambut orange itu erat.

Ichigo sudah membuktikan kesungguhannya dengan Hitsugaya. Dan kemanakah cinta akan membawa pemuda mungil ini? Walaupun merasa masih bimbang dengan hatinya, Hitsugaya merasa, biarlah saja perasaan nanti yang akan menuntunnya. Sekarang, dia cukup menikmati saja, semua getaran halus di dadanya.

**~~TBC~~**

Akhirnya kelar jugaaa! Aduuuh~! Maafkan Hima yang sudah lama tidak ap det! Hima bener-bener kehabisan ide, sih! Dan maaf juga hima nggak bisa membalas repiu, karena saat ini waktunya mepet. Dari pada apdetnya besok, mending kan apdet-nya sekarang (walaupun waktu mepet).

Ok, sampai jumpa ke chap berikutnya! Jaa ne~!

.

Kemana kah cinta akan manuntun Hitsugaya? Saksikan-eh, maksud Hima, Baca (dan repiu) chapter berikutnya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mind give me review for this chapter?(^^)v


	6. Chapter 6

"Lihat nanti balasan untukmu, Pendek."

**~LoveXFight~**

**.**

**Chapter 6:** Trouble.

**.**

**By **Himawari Ichinomiya

**.**

**Rated M**

**.**

**Gendre: **Romance, Drama.

**.**

**Pairing: **IchiHitsu, GrimmHitsu.

**.**

**Summary: **Hitsugaya kini bingung harus memilih siapa di antara Ichigo juga Grimmjow. sementara itu, bencana kembali datang dan menteror Hitsugaya. Bagaimana dengan Ichigo juga Grimmjow?

**.**

**Warning: **Fic ini mengandung unsure yaoi, banyak typo, OOC, Incest dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Jika memang tidak suka, silahkan meniggalkan fic ini, sebelum ada niat memberikan flame pada Hima.

**.**

~Dun like? Dun read!~

Tetap nekad baca?

Gak nanggung kalo jadi fujoshi ato fudanshi nantinya.

~Happy Reading!~

**.**

\(o_o\)o0o(/o_o)/

Saat ini SMA karakura terlihat lenggang dan sepi, hanya ada sebagian saja murid yang mulai memasuki gerbang, sedangkan _cleaning sevice_ masih sibuk membersihkan bagian sekoah di sana-sini. Seorang pemuda berperawakan mungil dan bermata emerald sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa di koridor sekolah. Padahal jelas-jelas dia belum terlambat, karena bel masuk baru akan berdentang satu jam lagi.

"Ukh… aku belum siap…" gumam pemuda berambut keperakan itu lirih, kakinya masih berusaha untuk mempercepat langkah dan menuju kelas. Otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini seorang pemuda sama berambut perak dan bermata emerald seindah batu giok sedang membereskan buku pelajarnnya yang berantakan di atas bangku. Tangannya yang mungil dengan cekatan mengambil kertas-kertas yang bertuliskan berbagai rumus trigonometri dari atas meja dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tas.

Kegiatan khusyuk itu terhenti ketika seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya hening dan menahan napas. "Toushirou." Suara panggilan itu kontan membuat Hitsugaya menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Kurosaki..? Grimmjow-_senpai_?" gumamnnya heran, melihat dua biang onar SMA Karakura itu kini berada di hadapannya dengan wajah serius. "Ada apa?" lanjut Hitsugaya penasaran.

Ichigo dan Grimmjow berjalan mendekat menuju Hitsugaya yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. "Kami sudah kencan bergantian denganmu, aku harap kau segera memilih salah satu di antara kami berdua…" Ichigo menatap serius mata emerald lembut milik Hitsugaya.

"Hah…?" Pemuda mungil itu tercengang.

"Kami harap kau sudah memilih siapa yang pantas di antara kami berdua untuk menjadi kekasihmu, mungil…" sahut Grimmjow tidak kalah seriusnya dengan Ichigo. Hitsugaya berani sumpah, jika ini kali pertama dia melihat wajah sepasang rival itu begitu serius seperti saat ini.

"Kami tunggu jawabanmu dua hari lagi, Toushirou." Lanjut Ichigo pendek. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari posisi Hitsugaya.

Pemuda mungil itu melongo tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua lagi-lagi memutuskan sesuatu seenak jidat, tanpa melibatkan aku sama sekali." gerutu Hitsugaya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang berjalan (atau lebih tepatnya hampir berlari) pada area koridor sekolah yang masih terlihat sangat minim siswa. Hitsugaya merasa nasibnya tidak akan baik-baik saja setelah ini jika mengatakan kepada dua orang itu kalau dirinya belum memiliki jawaban untuk pernyataan cinta mereka.

Pemuda mungil itu menghentikan langkahnya, ketika pundak mungilnya disentuh lembut dari belakang. Kilauan emerald itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah belakang.

"Kurosaki? Grimmjow-_senpai_?" Gumam Hitsugaya gugup.

'Mampus…' batinnya pelan, dan dilanjutkan dengan berdoa agar kedua _senpai_nya itu tidak ingat apa-apa soal jawaban pernyataan cinta mereka.

Grimmjow berjalan mendekat menuju Hitsugaya. "Kami ingin mendengar jawabanmu sekarang, mungil."

'Mampus kuadrat…' pemuda mungil itu sungguh berharap punya kantong ajaibnya doraemon sekarang. Atau setidaknya pintu kemana saja. Hitsugaya menelan ludah.

"Jadi…? Gimana?" Ujar Ichigo memecah keheningan yang terasa ganjil di antara ketiganya. Salah satu kakinya dihentak-hentakan kecil kea rah tanah, salah satu pertanda bahwa kini pemuda berambut _orange_ itu mulai tidak sabar.

Hitsugaya menundukan wajahnya, mata emerald itu tampak gelisah dan tidak nyaman."Um… aku _nggak _bisa jawab sekarang. Se-sebentar lagi bel masuk kelas." Oh, kebohongan yang parah! Jelas-jelas bel masuk kelas baru akan berdentang empat puluh lima menit lagi.

Grimmjow terkekeh sedikit mengejek. "Kau benar-benar _nggak_ bakat berbohong, mungil…"

Hitsugaya menggigit bibirnya panik, di sisi lain banyak siswa yang mulai berdatangan dan melihat ketiganya di tempat umum begini. Hal ini jelas-jelas akan membuat pikiran si mungil itu makin down. Kakinya bergerak gelisah, berharap bisa kabur dari genggaman kedua _senpai_ biang onar yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Well, sebenarnya aku belum memutuskan sama sekali…" jawab pemuda berambut keperakan itu jujur. Dia benar-benar takut akan di culik atau di sekap seminggu gara-gara hal ini. Memang pikirannya sedikit hiperbola, tapi hey! Apa salahnya jika mengingat status Grimmjow dan Ichigo yang ketua geng berandalan?

"Hmmppff!" dengus Ichigo geli. Kemudian menepuk lembut rambut keperakan Hitsugaya dan mengacaknya. "Hey, jangan tegang begitu, Toushirou." Ujarnya sambil menahan tawa yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

Grimmjow ikut terkekeh geli. "Ya, wajahmu itu seperti kami akan menculik dan membunuhmu saja, mungil." Lalu Ichigo dan Grimmjow tertawa lepas, tanpa melihat wajah Hitsugaya yang benar-benar cengok.

"Jadi… apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Hitsugaya yang merasa begitu konyol karena ditertawakan. Tangan mungilnya dilipat di depan dada, menuntut penjelasan dari kedua siswa lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

Ichigo terkekeh pelan, menatap Hitsugaya yang benar-benar nampak kesal. "Hentikan tinggkah anehmu itu, Toushirou. Dan bersikaplah seperti biasanya!" ujarnya masih sedikit terkikik.

"Kami tidak akan memarahimu, mun gil. Kami berdua tahu jika pasti kau akan sulit memilih. Jadi, kami berdua tidak akan memaksamu." Jelas Grimmjow yang sekarang angkat suara. Tangannya yang besar mengelus rambut keperakan itu lembut. Sinar matahari memantul sempurna dari rambut perak Hitsugaya, membuatnya semakin berkilau lembut.

Ichigo menggenggam tangan Hitsugaya erat. "Kami menyukaimu, Toushirou. Dan kami tulus mencintaimu apa adanya."

Hitsugaya tersenyum lembut kepada dua pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku tahu, kok…" entah mengapa, hati Hitsugaya terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman, saat kedua senpainya itu bersikap begitu baik dan tulus kepadanya. Pemuda mungil itu jelas tahu jika sikap mereka begitu jujur dan apa adanya, bukan sesuatu hal yang palsu atau semu.

"Tapi… jika ada orang lain yang mendekatimu…" ada jeda sejenak dalam ucapan Grimmjow yang menggantung itu. "Kami tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajar siapa pun itu." disambut seringaian kejam dari Ichigo.

Hitsugaya menepuk dahinya frustasi. 'Rasanya aku harus menarik perketaanku tadi. Mereka tetap egois.' Pemuda bermata emerald itu berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo dan Grimmjow yang masih tertawa keras karena wajah Hitsugaya yang benar-benar cengok tadi.

Di balik pepohonan rimbun, angin bertiup pelan. Menggerakan helai rambut sehitam malam yang menatap pemuda mungil itu dengan sorot benci serta jijik. Tanpa diketahui ketiganya, gadis itu menguping diam-diam segala pembicaraan tadi. "Beraninya kau merebut Kurosaki juga Jeagerjaques! Lihat nanti balasan untukmu, pendek." Desisnya licik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit terlihat begitu tenang dan damai, meniup untaian lembut untuk menerbangkan daun momiji kemerahan yang seakan hidup. Permata _green sea_ itu memandang langit yang menggerakan buntalan kapas lembut dengan lambat. Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup wajahnya perlahan, membuat matanya terpejam sejenak. Kemudian berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk kembali di alam nyata.

Nanao-_sensei_ masih betah berlama-lama menjelaskan tentang rumus gravitasi dan hukum Keppler satu. Membosankan. Walaupun pemuda mungil itu tidak membenci atau pilih kasih dalam mata pelajaran, tetap saja dia merasa jenuh dengan segala rutinitas yang monoton itu.

"Hitsugaya-_kun_… kuharap kau tidak sedang melamun dan memandang jendela sedari tadi." Tegur Nanao-_sensei _dengan aksen membetulkan kacamatanya.

Hitsugaya merunduk gugup. "_Gomenasai, sensei_." Ujarnya lirih dan kembali menatap papan tulis dengan wajah sedikit memerah malu. Wanita berambut hitam dan berkaca mata itu mendesah pelan, karena tidak mau memperpanjang masalah. Jadi, Nanao-_sensei_ kembali menjelaskan berbagai soal beserta antek-anteknya di papan tulis.

Hitsugaya mulai berkonsentrasi dan menyalin banyak rumus di buku catatannya dengan serius. Ketika tangannya asyik menari di atas kertas, dan menggoreskan bermacam angka serta _symbol _ilmiah, ponselnya bergetar. "Drrttt…. Drrttt…"

Pemuda mungil itu mendesah syukur karena sejak awal dia men-_silent_ ponselnya. Jika tidak, dia yakin akan dikeluarkan dari kelas saat ini juga. Diam-diam, permata emerald itu melirik kolong mejanya, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk membuka SMS tanpa ketahuan.

**From: Kurosaki 'ORANGE' Jelek.**

**Lagi apa, Toushirou? Lagi mikirin aku, ya? ;D**

Hitsugaya berusaha sepenuh hati untuk tidak membanting ponselnya ke lantai. Kenapa juga seniornya yang kurang kerjaan itu sms di tengah pelajaran begini? Bagaimana jika dia ketahuan guru jika menyalakan alat komunikasi di dalam kelas? Sms nggak penting pula!

Belum sempat memaki-maki Ichigo lewat sms, ponsel Hitsugaya kembali bergetar lembut.

**From: Grimmjow BAKA BLUE**

**Ngapain?**

Kali ini Hitsugaya ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya di tembok terdekat. SMS ini malah kelewat pendek dan kurang kerjaaan! 'Dasar nggak kreatif!' batin pemuda mungil itu sebal. Menurutnya percuma saja jika harus berdebat dengan tingkah semena-mena mereka berdua, hal itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin capek pikiran dan fisik. Lagi pula, biarkan saja mereka berdua terus bersikap seperti ini, 'kan ini adalah salah satu bentuk perhatian mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sudah berdentang beberapa menit yang lalu, menyebabkan para siswa sudah sibuk membereskan berbagai peralatan sekolah mereka dan pergi pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sedikit tergesa-gesa, pemuda berambut perak itu berlari lagi-lagi berusaha menghindari sergapan rutin dari kedua senpai yang mengejar-ngejarnya seharian ini.

Dimulai dengan sms nggak penting saat pelajaran, menarik Hitsugaya untuk makan dengan segerombolan murid senior, bahkan sampai mengantarkan ke kamar mandi! Semuanya Ichigo dan Grimmjow lakukan demi menarik perhatian si mungil. Dan ini jelas-jelas membuat Hitsugaya merasa risih dan jengkel.

Maka dari itu, Hitsugaya sekarang segera ngacir dari ruang kelas, untuk menghindari sergapan rutin dari Ichigo serta Grimmjow. Secara tidak sengaja, Hitsugaya menabrak seorang siswi di depannya, hingga membuat buku bawaan gadis itu terjatuh berantakan di lantai koridor.

"Ah, _gomenasai! Hontou ni gomenasai_!" ujar Hitsugaya gugup, sambil membantu membereskan buku yang tercecer di lantai. Setelah selesai, Hitsugaya menyerahkan tumpukan buku itu kembali pada si gadis yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Ah, apakah kau Hitsugaya Toushirou dari kelas sepuluh satu?" Tanya gadis berambut sehitam malam dan di kuncir dua itu.

Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan. "Ya… ada apa?"

Gadis itu menatap Hitsugaya sebentar. "Sebenarnya, Nanao-_sensei_ tadi menyuruhmu untuk mengembalikan buku ini di perpustakaan." Dia menyerahkan tumpukan buku di tangannya pada Hitsugaya. "Sebaiknya kau cepat mengembalikan buku-buku ini. Sebelum, perpustakaan ditutup." Lanjutnya.

Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan, kemudian mengangkat tumpukan buku rumus itu dengan sedikit kesulitan. "Baiklah, terimakasih telah memberitahuku." Balas Hitsugaya dengan senyum kecil, kemudian segera melangkahkan kakinya kea rah perpustakaan.

Gadis berambut kelam itu masih melihat sosok Hitsugaya yang menjauh, ketika tubuh mungil itu sudah jauh dari pandangan matanya, dia tersenyum penuh arti. "Rasakan kau, Hitsugaya Toushirou!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo dan Grimmjow memasuki kelas sepuluh satu dengan tidak sabar. Mata tajam milik mereka tidak bisa menangkap sosok mungil yang dicari di dalam kelas. Sedikit jengkel, Grimmjow menendang salah satu bangku hingga membuatnya jadi rusak seketika, dan menimbulkan debaman keras pada lantai. "Sial!" runtuk pemuda bermata _ocean blue_ itu.

Ichigo menghela nafas, melihat rivalnya yang sungguh temperamental itu. Ichigo melirik ke segala arah, teman-teman Hitsugaya benar-benar semakin takut dengan mereka berdua setelah melihat tingkah Grimmjow tadi. "Hey, kau! Apa kau tahu kemana, Toushirou?" ujar Ichigo menunjuk salah satu adik kelasnya yang tidak dikenal.

"Hitsugaya-_kun_ sudah pergi dari kelas sedari tadi, _senpai_." Balasnya lirih dan dengan sikap takut-takut.

Ichigo mendesah pelan. Kemudian mata coklatnya melirik Grimmjow yang masih bertampang kesal. "Sudahlah, Grimm. Lebih baik kita 'cabut' sekarang." Ujarnya, kemudian beranjak pergi dari kelas yang hampir kosong itu.

"Ya, ya…" gumam Grimmjow jengkel, dan berjalan dengan uring-uringan menyusul rivalnya yang sudah berjalan duluan di depan. Semua murid yang lewat menjadi sasaran pelampiasan kemarahan pemuda berambut biru muda itu. Untung saja, mereka tidak mempelototi guru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya berjalan dengan lambat menyusuri koridor yang mulai agak sepi. Memang tidaklah hal aneh jika lorong menuju perpustakaan sepi, karena selain siswa jarang sekali mengunjungi tempat sakral itu, letak perpustakaan SMA ini memang berada di belakang gedung sekolah, jadi lengkaplah penambah suasana sepi di area itu.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tawar seorang yang nampaknya satu angkatan dengan Ichigo serta Grimmjow. Rambutnya yang keperakan, dan senyumnya tampak sarat akan makna terselubung.

Berusha tidak berpikiran buruk, Hitsugaya berusaha tersenyum ramah. "Ya, dimana tempat buku kategori ini, _senpai_?" si mungil itu menunjukan tangannya yang mengangkat hampir sepuluh buku sekaligus.

"Jangan panggil senpai. Panggil saja aku Gin." Ujarnya dengan senyuman yang masih terasa ganjil itu. "Untuk kategori rumus fisika, ada di rak lima lemari ke tujuh." Jelas Gin menunjuk salah satu lemari penuh buku.

Hitsugaya menunduk pelan. "Arigatou, Gin." Balasnya, kemudian berjalan menuju lemari yang telah diberitahukan.

Gin tersenyum penuh makna, kemudian menutup perlahan pintu perpustakaan yang sudah tidak ada siapapun lagi selain mereka dan menguncinya dari dalam. "Bersiap-siaplah kau, Hitsugaya-_kun_." Desis Gin.

Sepertinya akan ada hal buruk yang benar-benar akan menimpa Hitsugaya kali ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

.

.

Moshi-moshi minna~! X*

Ketemu lagi sama Hima~! *dipenggal* maaf sudah menelantarkan fic ini. Jujur aja kalau hima belum dapat mood buat ngelanjutin fic ini *galau*.(-_-;)

Tapi dari pada nggak ap det sama sekali, lebih baik ap det tapi sedikit, 'kan? (apanya?)

Niatnya pada chapter ini aku buat tamat. Tapi ternyata tangan hima berpikiran lain, jadi terbentuklah ap detan kacau seperti ini. *pundung*

Maaf untuk para readers yang telah menunggu lama fic nggak mutu ini.

Ok, sampai di sini aja dari Hima. Sampai jumpa di chap depan! Jaa, neeee~! XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

Repiu, biar hima semangat ap detnya dong~! X3 *digampar*


End file.
